Howl
by Leay93
Summary: El distrito dos quería ver a su distrito ganador. Aún si para ello tenían que hacer tratos con el diablo. Entonces se debían generar lazos, lazos que pueden ser tan delgados como un cabello y resistentes como el acero. Y cuando la navaja de las dudas se acerca peligrosamente a este lazo. La bestia que duerme en ellos puede despertar y puede desconocer a lo único capaz de calmarla.
1. Desatadas

_**.:Desatadas:.**_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with the bloodied feet across the hallowed ground…_

Su llegada al Capitolio había sido de lo más aturdidor que ella podría haber imaginado. Gente por doquier, a cada parte en la que volteaba podía verlos; aullando de emoción, de sed; sed de sangre (tal vez en eso se parecía a ellos). Suponía que la gran cantidad de personas ahí reunidas se debía a que ellos eran provenientes del distrito dos -uno de los grandes favoritos para ganar, siempre lo habían sido, al menos hasta donde su memoria le permite remontarse, no recuerda un solo año en el que su distrito callera en los primeros días de competencia- aunque este año había algo diferente, había otros favoritos; al menos lo era una, la chica del doce la cual se ofreció voluntaria por su hermana, aquella chica hizo lo que en muchos años nunca nadie hizo, sacrificarse por otro.

Como sus mentores le habían explicado, a pesar de ser siempre favoritos eso no les podía garantizar el apoyo de los patrocinadores, así que debían ser lo más adorables y deliciosos para las bestias del Capitolio; esta idea le repudiaba a la morena, no por el hecho de que los vieran como carne para una deliciosa y costosa cena (a eso ya estaba acostumbrada). Lo que realmente hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia era el hecho de tener que ser algo que no era; dulce, amable y simpática. Pero debía hacerlo si quería salir de ahí con vida, debía hacerlo si quería tener una oportunidad de vencer a su compañero, al único que le podría confiar su vida (al menos en ese momento), su compañero, su _amigo; _Cato.

Eran contadas las personas a las que Clove les daría algo tan preciado a cuidar (como lo era su vida); dentro de éste selecto grupo se encontraban su familia, fuera de ellos sólo podían ser dos personas más y una de ellas se encontraba en ese tren con ella. Esa primer noche en el Capitolio, al instalarse en su piso asignado la charla que tanto deseaba evitar finalmente llego, esa charla con sus mentores, esa charla donde hablarían de los preparativos para el desfile de los tributos, los entrenamientos y (la parte que más odiaba) los patrocinadores.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando y degustando aquellos extraños, deliciosos y abundantes platillos que jamás había visto en su distrito; entre la comida y sus pensamientos la chica no hacía más que responder con monosílabos; 'sí', 'no' y movimientos de cabeza a las preguntas relacionadas con la vestimenta que llevarían en el desfile, con las formas y horarios de entrenamiento que tendrían una vez terminadas las presentaciones oficiales que marcaba el programa. Lo que hizo que su atención fuera captada en su totalidad fue cuando comenzaron hablar sobre la estrategia a seguir en la arena, justo el momento en que mencionaron que para mantenerse vivos lo más conveniente era hacer una alianza con el distrito uno.

¿Alianza, por qué? Fue la primera pregunta qué surgió en la cabeza de la delgada muchacha que rápidamente dejo el tenedor sobre el platillo que degustaba segundos antes. Ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y agiles para derrotar a los demás tributos, basada en lo que había visto durante la cosecha, ningún tributo parecía tener algún talento sobre saliente y eso incluía al distrito uno. No fue hasta que sus mentores continuaron hablando -antes de que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes ahí presentes los interrumpieran- cuando lo pudo comprender.

El distrito dos era el distrito del trabajo, esa era su actividad, su especialidad. Pero no hacían cualquier trabajo común, era los encargados de entrenarse hasta morir con tal de que el Capitolio tuviera a los mejores agentes de paz de todo Panem, son las manos, piernas y músculos que necesitan para poder seguir en pie, claro que el distrito dos es de los favoritos del Capitolio, es como su pequeño hijo, pero también es bien sabido que no es el único hijo dentro de ésta compleja relación familiar, ya que el otro favorito, el otro hijo es el distrito uno. El cual es el de los lujos. El uno es aquel hermano preferido, es aquel que puede obtener todo lo que desee sin pedirlo, su especialidad es fabricar cosas lujosas y hermosas con base a lo que los demás distritos les mandan; como por ejemplo las mesas en las cuales los miembros del Capitolio disfrutan sus suculentas comidas; para la fabricación de estas mesas se necesita madera, la cual se proveniente del distrito siete y necesitan mano de obra que es proveniente de su distrito, el dos. También se encargan de la lujosa joyería que ocupan las mujeres y hombres en sus extravagantes fiestas y reuniones en la capital de Panem, para hacerlas necesitan de las perlas provenientes del cuatro y del carbón proveniente del doce, así como también de los obreros provenientes del dos. Qué hacen los del uno, sólo gritar y dirigir, pero a pesar de que ellos dependan en un cien por ciento de los demás distritos, aún así el Capitolio los recompensará, lo único que se les pide es que den tributos dignos cada año y eso lo han cumplido hasta la fecha. Aún a pesar de todo el odio entre el uno y el dos, siempre los segundos querrán ser los primeros, quieren ser los que reciban las glorias y recompensas que por ley les pertenecen, pero eso es algo que ninguno de los orgullosos del distrito dos admitirá.

Así que al ser el distrito uno el segundo más rico de Panem (después del Capitolio) les era muy conveniente tenerlos de aliados, ya que si los patrocinadores no gustaban de Cato y ella, al estar aliados con los chicos del uno era posible aprovechar lo que aquél distrito les mandará y así podrían seguir vivos hasta encontrar el momento de deshacerse de ellos. Esta idea hizo que la bestia, que sentía la morena surgir de sus venas, se calmara e incluso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que desconcertó a los adultos ahí presentes, pero no al chico de ojos azules, él conocía bastante bien esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que sólo se presentaba cuando ella planeaba algo y cuando esto tenía que ver con sus cuchillos sobre la cabeza de alguien. ¿Qué estás pensando Clove? fue el pensamiento que acompaño al rubio durante el resto de la cena y durante lo que quedaba de aquella noche.

Aquella primer noche, en la cual por culpa de su morena compañera no pudo dejarse llevar por completo en los brazos de Morfeo, todo había pasado tan deprisa desde la cosecha hasta su viaje al Capitolio, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, eso aunado a la estricto régimen que debían seguir a lo largo de los juegos, no podía tener un momento para hablar con la única persona que de verdad necesitaba para sobrevivir en aquella arena, Clove. Ambos habían entrenado por años juntos, conocían cada movimiento del otro. Lo que realmente le hizo alterarse fue el hecho de saber que su compañera ya tenía un plan y él lo desconocía, no estaba seguro el porqué esto le enfado, tal vez porque sabría que dentro de ese plan podría estar él en medio de un gran charco de sangre, podía escuchar el cañonazo que anunciaba su muerte, podía verla radiante de orgullo por ganar los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre y con aquellos misteriosos, extravagantes y fascinantes ojos, los cuales tenían varios tintes que los hacían por mucho los más hermosos que jamás vio.

Eran de un color verde, pero no un verde que reflejara brillo y ternura, era un verde oscuro, era un verde grisáceo; los cuales estaban acompañados en el centro por un hechizante color carmín que los rodeaba, ese carmín que lo envolvía, la combinación de colores era perfecta, el verde con el rojo hacían un gran contraste en marcando tal cual era ella, una chica que emanaba una tranquilidad que resultaba mortífera. Y con aquella imagen de sus ojos posados sobre los de él, finalmente cerro los suyos para dejarse llevar por lo que quedaba de la noche.  
_

Bueno este es mi primer fic y es sobre una pareja que simplemente me ha enganchado, la idea surgió de ver un vídeo CLATO con el mismo título 'Howl' que es una canción de 'Florence + the machine' la cual es altamente recomendable, además de que al inicio de los capítulos iré colocando fragmentos de esta genial canción. Una aclaración más quise saber de que color son los ojos de Isabelle (nuestra Clove) así que me busque varias imágenes de ella en tamaño gigante para poder hacer un acercamiento y saber como son. En algunos lugares he visto que los describen como azul grisáceo, en lo de grisáceo concuerdo pero a mi parecer es de un tono verde, ya que son más oscuros y si fueran más azules tendrían un poco más de brillo, además es raro que se den este tipo de colores en personas con tendencias de ojos azules, por lo regular este tipo de formas y tintes se da en aquellos de ojos verdes (conozco a varias personas de ojos verdes con este tipo de tendencias) así que he decidido manejarlos como verdes grisáceos, lo importante es que esos ojos son únicos, creo que con esto termino las notas del primer capítulo, en la espera de que pronto estén los demás.


	2. Encuentros

_**.:******__Encuentros_:.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins. I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness…_

El momento de que diera comienzo el desfile de los tributos había llegado y con ello al momento del ofrecimiento oficial de la alianza, los mentores habían mencionado que el desfile les proporcionaba un ambiente perfecto para este tipo de negociaciones, ya que era el momento en el que se podía ver el panorama general; los tributos, los mentores y los patrocinadores. Clove podía recordar vagamente como eran los tributos del uno; el chico era alto, delgado, de cabello castaño, no parecía nada fuerte ni tampoco poseedor de alguna habilidad en particular; mientras la chica era alta (a comparación de ella), de unos diecisiete años, rubia, delgada y hermosa. El hecho de que tendrían que pasar con ella alrededor varios días, le causo que la comida se le revolviera. Pero gracias a la presencia de sus estilitas que revoloteaban extasiados alrededor de los jóvenes, sus ideas no continuaron avanzando.

Antes de comenzar con aquel estúpido espectáculo (como la chica lo denominaba), sus equipos les permitieron unos segundos de paz; lejos de maquillaje, peinados, accesorios y ropa, lo cual Clove no dudo en aprovechar para poder hablar con su compañero –desde el día de la cosecha no lo había podido hacer, sólo intercambiaban miradas, gesticulaciones y hasta el momento todo aquello había funcionado- con los recientes acontecimientos debía, quería y necesitaba conocer la opinión de su compañero ojiazul.

-¡Hey! Cato- llamo la morena con un tono lo bastante alto para obtener la atención del rubio. -¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto?- sentencio la chica.

-Es muy grande para ti- respondió sin ningún dejo de emoción en sus palabras, lo cual dejo bastante desconcertada a la chica de los cuchillos –El traje- agrego sin más.

Esto último hizo que la morena comenzara a irritarse, ¿a caso estaba burlándose de ella?, de ser así le dejaría bastante claro que nunca debías hacer eso, sino deseabas ver un cuchillo aproximándose a tu cara. Pero sabía que no podía, no debía y no surtiría efecto mostrar sus amenazas con aquel chico que la conocía más que cualquiera de los ahí presentes, así que sólo se limito a reformular su pregunta.

–Me refiero a la alianza que nos tienen planeada- bufo con toda la molestia y exasperación que era capaz de mostrar.

–Me parece bastante comprensible y lógica, pero aún así eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con ella, es más me repudia el sólo pensarla- comento haciendo que su voz sonara cada vez con más rabia y enojo con cada palabra que soltaba –No necesitamos más cabezas y manos que nos ayuden, ni tampoco a los estúpidos patrocinadores, podemos matar a la mayoría de los tributos justo al inicio, en la cornucopia y una vez apoderándonos de ella, tenemos asegurada la victoria- Era más que claro que a Cato todo este teatro de la alianza, los desfiles y las entrevistas le parecían más que ridículas, lo conocía tan bien, que estaba segura, que lo único capaz de hacerle aullar la sangre de tal forma que pidiera salir del cuerpo dl muchacho era el hecho de que lo considerarán débil y dependiente; eso Clove lo sabía de antemano, esto lo aprendió durante su estancia en el centro de entrenamiento del distrito dos, tal vez por esto siempre se llevo bien con él.

–Pero algo bueno sacaremos de toda esta ridiculez- con estas palabras logro sacar de su concentración a Clove, la cual no supo que decir ante lo mencionado por Cato. Cuando por fin logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se vio interrumpida por la molesta presencia de sus estilistas los cuales estaban más presurosos y exaltados que antes (si eso era posible), cuando aparto la vista de aquellos seres extraños que no paraban de parlotear pudo enfocar aquellos peculiares ojos; se posaban sobre seis personas, dos de ellas no sobrepasaban los dieciocho años y entonces lo supo; eran los chicos del distrito uno.

No fue hasta una distancia pertinente cuando pudo pulir esos borrosos detalles que tenia de aquellos tributos, con la cercanía que profesaban podía ver que aparte de ser un debilucho sin chiste alguno, el castaño del uno, poseía una extremada confianza, tal que rayaba en lo absurdo y todo esto coronado con una inmensa sonrisa que se mostraba con orgullo sobre sus labios. Y qué decir de la rubia, poseía y radiaba la misma confianza que su compañero, además de que su belleza era diez veces más que lo que los videos podían mostrar, eso aunado al vestido de un color rosa chillón el cuál la hacía sobre salir por mucho de los demás; definitivamente aquella pareja podría robarles el protagonismo y las miradas de los habitantes del Capitolio. Aquello no fue lo que provoco que la bestia que había hecho calmar, comenzará a despertar de nuevo, lo que provoco que se despertara en todo su apogeo fue el ver la mirada del espadachín posarse sobre el tributo femenino del distrito uno, no sólo fue el cruce de miradas entre ellos, fue el mensaje que estaba implícito. Por parte de él podía notarse un coctel de emociones que iban desde el repudio hasta el ¿deseo? Y por parte de ella sólo era uno, deseo.

Aquella bestia comenzaba a inquietarse, comenzaba a exigir que la dejaran salir y poder terminar con todo aquel patético espectáculo, con las miradas de Cato y la ojiverde, la sonrisa estúpida y confianzuda que mantenían los del uno, esto último es lo que hacía que los repudiara aún más, ya que por más fuertes y superiores que fueran tanto ella como Cato, en ningún momento se han dado aquel lujo, aquel que les permite creer que serán ellos los que volverán a casa como los vencedores de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, ya que por más que odie admitirlo una parte de ella teme fracasar y morir en aquella arena. Entonces, ¿por qué aquellos debiluchos y simplones podían? Tal vez por su posición, por su preferencia. Esto sólo provoco que la morena apretara su puño, ante la impotencia de no tener un cuchillo con ella y poder asesinarlos, ante la impotencia de ni siquiera poder golpearlos o decirles algo, ya que aún no comenzaban los juegos, ya que aún no tenían la alianza asegurada; aún no tenían la victoria asegurada.

La chica del vestido rosa hizo gala de su confianza o como Clove pensó, su desvergüenza, comenzó la charla con ellos, sin necesidad de que alguno de los mentores interviniera para dar pie a la presentación entre los jóvenes profesionales, aquellos que alguna vez fueron vencedores, sólo se mantenían al margen mirando divertidos la situación, siguiendo cada movimiento; era más que obvio que aquello les divertía de sobre manera, tal vez porque todo aquello les recordaba los viejos tiempos de glorias.

–Wow te ves mucho mejor en persona que en aquellas pantallas y mucho más con ese traje dorado que combina con tu melena y hace resaltar tus músculos- soltó en un tono pícaro, recorriéndolo con la mirada. –Soy Glimmer- dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia el rubio, mientras hacía más evidente el deseo que reflejaba su mirada, al recórrelo de pies a cabeza e interponiéndose entre la chica de traje dorado y su compañero.

–Mucho gusto Glimmer, soy Clove y él es Cato- repuso rápidamente la muchachilla de los cuchillos, incorporándose lentamente para quedar frente a ambos rubios, aún no podía creer todas las comodidades que se había tomado. Aquellos ojos verdes grisáceos se mantenían sobre aquella escena, sobre aquellas manos que se posaban amenazantemente sobre el pecho de su compañero y no sólo era la mirada la que mantenía con fuerza, sino también su puño el cual apretaba con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, la paciencia no era la mejor cualidad de Clove, de hecho era algo que nunca había conocido y justo en aquel momento lo dejaría ver. Harta de no escuchar palabra alguna de nadie, comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia aquella pareja, comenzaba a mover sus labios para comenzar a aclarar las cosas, para poner las reglas, para poner en claro quién era ella, para dejar en claro que nadie menospreciaba a Clove del distrito dos.

–Y yo soy Marvel- la voz del castaño la interrumpió –Creo que con esto concluyen las presentaciones- continuo hablando aun conservando un tono alegre en su voz, aun conservando su ya característica sonrisa. Sin prestar atención a la morena, se abrió paso para quedar frente a su compañera, para que ambos tonos verdes se encontraran. La ojiverde simplemente imito a su compañero y sonrío satisfecha. Eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso, cuando empuñaba su mano hacia arriba y con dirección hacia la chica de vestido rosa, se vio interrumpida por sus mentores que al parecer se percataron de las intenciones de la morena. Así que ambos mentores del uno, decidieron llevarse a sus pupilos y dejar solos a los del dos, no sin antes despedirse con un apretón de manos que significaba que la alianza era un hecho.

Cada cosa que hacía aquella despampanante rubia aumentaba el odio de Clove hacia todo los del distrito uno. Toda ella era el problema desde su cabello que lucía sedoso, sus ojos verdes con aquel brillo particular que los hacía resaltar como dos faros, su sonrisa la cual era reflejo de la falta de temores, sus manos sobre Cato; aunque esto último jamás lo admitiría como causa de su odio.

–Muy bien chicos es hora de comenzar- menciono su mentora –Súbanse al carro, prepárense para su turno y háganlo como lo practicamos- concluyo la enorme mujer que se alejaba lentamente hacia la zona exterior. La morena estaba tan harta que no objeto en nada a las instrucciones recibidas, así que simplemente subió al carruaje aún sin mirar a su compañero; verlo sería la última cosa que deseaba, porque sabía que en cuanto aquellos ojos azules se posaran sobre los suyos no sería capaz de ocultar todos esos reclamos cargados de molestia que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo y él lo sabía, sabía que Clove tarde o temprano explotaría y cuando lo hiciera no quería ser el objetivo de aquella explosión de emociones, pero debía hacer algo. Quería conocer el plan que ella había formulado la noche anterior y para esto era consciente de que debía romper aquel tortuoso muro de silencio que se edifico entre ellos.

–Me parecieron bastante simplones- finalmente soltó el ojiazul, mientras se encontraba viendo hacia la nada, ella seguía sin mirarlo, sin responderle. ¿Simplones? Eso era lo último que Clove se creería por parte de él. El carruaje comenzó a moverse, la chica de los cuchillos seguía inmersa en sí misma, lo único que deseaba era que todo terminar y por fin poder descansar de todo y de todos. Estaba cansada de llevar consigo toda aquella rabia y no ser capaz de poder lanzar un par de cuchillos y navajas para poder relajarse, además de que el traje no le ayudaba en nada, Cato tenía razón era demasiado grande, pesado y le provocaban mucho calor; tan preocupada estaba por deshacerse de aquel molesto traje que no notó que su rubio compañero continuo hablando después de haber mencionado su crítica hacia los tripulantes del carruaje que tenían enfrente y al parecer él también notó la ausencia por parte de ella para con él y como si de un requisito se tratase para ser un miembro del distrito dos, la ira se apodero del joven de mirada celeste que simplemente termino agregando –Apégate al plan.

La morena aún sentía el odio recorrer sus entrañas, así que para mantener la compostura frente a todos aquellos ojos que no sólo la miraban desde aquellas gradas, sino también desde cada rincón de cada distrito de Panem, simplemente siguió a su compañero. Levanto su brazo derecho y estiro su mano de tal forma que fuera una especie de lanza apuntando a lo más alto que sus facultades le daban oportunidad; al viejo estilo romano o al menos eso habían dicho sus mentores cuando les dieron la explicación sobre la dinámica en la que se desarrollaría aquel desfile.

Una vez expuestos a las miradas llenas de maquillaje y aquellas cámaras, deseosas de verlos en la arena matándose entre ellos, por saber quién de esos veinticuatro jóvenes será en último en quedar de pie; sentía aquellas miradas sobre su cuerpo y el de su compañero, sobre esas doradas armaduras que con los enormes reflectores los hacían brillaban como el mismo sol en su más alto punto; aquella situación no pudo ser mejor ya que aún si escuchar palabra alguna de ella y Cato, ya los amaban, definitivamente eso haría su trabajo más fácil, ya que al tener a los patrocinadores comiendo de sus manos aumentaba exponencialmente la posibilidad de que la alianza con el uno se terminará al poner un pie en la arena. Aquella sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba Clove amenazaba con postrarse sobre sus labios; aquella sensación de victoria tan efímera como vino, se fue. Ya que cuando volcó sus grisáceos ojos sobre los habitantes del capitolio, notó que ella y Cato ya no eran el objetos de sus deseos, ahora estaban enfocados en los tripulantes del último carruaje, con un rápido movimiento giro su cabeza para poder ver que era tan impresionante, tal que pudiera opacar el brillo que emanaban los tributos del dos -la única cosa capaz de opacar la luz que el sol emana es la sensación cálida que nos brinda- eran los mineros del doce; estaban ardiendo.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no sólo para la chica de armadura dorada sino también para su ojiazul acompañante, él también había visto a los ladrones de su fama y gloria. Quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su morena compañera y como si leyera su mente ella lo miro después de todo este tiempo, pudo saber inmediatamente que es lo que no se atrevía a decir. Podía ver como aquel peculiar contorno carmín le escupía todos los reclamos, todo su odio y toda su frustración. Con aquellos oscuros ojos lo culpaba por no ser lo suficientemente atractivos, lo cual inevitablemente los llevó a la perdida de los patrocinadores, lo culpo por no evitar aquella estúpida alianza. Él se sentía un completo imbécil, por sí quiera haber considerado el hecho de preocuparse por mantener una 'relación' cordial con aquella chica que lo podía poner en jaque en tan sólo un segundo, pero él también le dejaría en claro que no era cualquier sujeto al cual podía intimidar con esa mirada y pose de asesina, que él era tan mortífero y sagas como una bestia. Así que simplemente giro su cabeza con un seño fruncido hacia el otro extremo, no sin antes dejarle ver con aquellos fuertes y celestes ojos, que esa clase de juegos no le afectaban en nada, que él también era un profesional y que no dudaría en terminar con ella a la menor provocación; que él también era un miembro del distrito dos.

La persona que más odiaba Clove en ese momento era a sí misma, ¿cómo fue posible que lo dejara entrar tanto? Ya que con un sólo encuentro de sus miradas la leyó tal cual libro, él se dio cuenta de cada una de las emociones que la morena quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero esa misma noche, bajo aquellas enormes pantallas y reflectores se juro no dejarlo entrar nunca más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic se aprecia su apoyo para con él, simplemente gracias. Y esperamos que el próximo capítulo esté pronto.


	3. Distracciones

**.:Distracciones:.**

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl, howl. Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack. _

Cada minuto que pasaba en aquel lugar se volvía más insoportable, desde la gente que no paraba de mirarlos y asediarlos hasta las molestas órdenes que recibía de sus entrenadores. Los entrenamientos habían comenzado después de la noche del desfile, las cosas no andaban nada bien entre Clove y su compañero, ambos eran consientes de que aquellas peleas no debían durar mucho si es que querían pulir y perfeccionar tanto sus habilidades como sus estrategias, pero también eran consientes de que el orgullo siempre está primero, esa era de las primeras reglas que se enseñaban en el distrito dos.

El camino hacia el centro de entrenamiento fue callado, de vez en cuando Cato buscaba aquel tono carmín que le dijera que todo mejoraría que una vez que ambos estuvieran entrenando, que las cosas serían como en casa; pero en lugar de eso sólo encontraba más evasivas siempre acompañadas de odio. Aquellos días serían los más difíciles. Tendría no sólo que lidiar con la indiferencia y poca cooperatividad por parte de su compañera, sino que ahora sus entrenamientos tendrían que ser con los tributos del uno, debía saber qué clase de habilidades poseían, debía idear una estrategia en la cual pudiera tomar ventaja de ellas y también era necesario dejar en claro quién lideraría aquel grupo que se formo la noche anterior, por nada del mundo dejaría que el tal Marvel fuera el líder, la única persona de la cual aceptaría ordenes sin chistar era la chica que se encontraba con él en aquel ascensor; pero al juzgar por la situación actual, debía conformarse con que no se mataran entre ellos antes de ser lanzados a la arena.

Al llegar al centro una extraña sensación de seguridad mezclada con añoranza se hizo presente en Clove, todo aquel lugar le recordaba a casa, tal fue el efecto de ver aquel lugar, que todo su mal humor pareció esfumarse hasta el punto en que una sonrisa surco su rostro sin previo aviso, cosa que el chico ojiazul notó de inmediato y con sólo verla supo exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza, ya que por la de él paso lo mismo –Es como en casa, como en el dos- finalmente soltó, al estar seguro de que no tendría mejor momento para hacer las paces.

–Siento que en cualquier momento sonará el timbre que indica que la jornada en el hueso a terminado y junto con ella la sesión de entrenamiento- dijo la morena con un tono alegre y sin perder la reciente sonrisa adquirida y como si de una enfermedad se tratase, él también esbozó una sonrisa, una que era tan difícil de presenciar como si de un cometa fuese. La chica de las pecas pudo notar aquel impresionante suceso, lo que provoco que su sonrisa se incrementara más y conforme ésta crecía sus preocupaciones disminuían. Pero para desgracia de Clove, no fue la única que notó la fugaz y discreta sonrisa del rubio, ya que una peligrosa y seductora ojiverde se acercaba hacia aquel par de chicos.

–¿Por qué tan felices?- pregunto mientras hacía más evidente su presencia – ¿Hay algo de lo que nos perdimos?- volvió a soltar una vez estando junto al ojiazul, mostrando en todo su esplendor aquellos dientes tan blancos como las nubes mismas. Éste último gesto fue la patada que necesitaba la bestia aparentemente mansa que reposaba dentro de Clove. Y como si de un llamado se tratase, el castaño llego para a completar aquel cuadro.

–¿Nos podemos unir a la diversión?- comento el ojiverde con un tono de interés genuino. Y como si estas simples palabras fueran agujas que se clavaban en el delgado cuerpo de la chica de las pecas, cambio su radiante sonrisa por un gesto agrio, mientras su compañero simplemente volvió a su ya clásico gesto inexpresivo y petulante; aunque por dentro tenía el mismo o incluso peor humor que Clove. Cuando creyó que aquel día todo mejoraría en su relación con la morena, cuando creyó que su plan iba viento en popa -como si de una plaga se tratase- llegaron los chicos del distrito uno arruinándolo, ya que una cosa era el ser socios y aliados para asesinar a todos los demás tributos y otra muy diferente era que los ojiverdes se auto proclamaran sus amigos e inmiscuirse en algo tan complicado, como lo era la relación que tenia con la chica de obscuros ojos, así como con sus memorias del distrito dos. Pero no actuó como deseó, simplemente grabo esta ofensa; la cual sólo sería pagada cuando él sintiera la sangre de ambos chicos recorrer sus manos.

Curioso resultaba toda aquella charla, ya que a los ojos de los demás tributos, los profesionales parecían los mejores amigos de toda la vida, por más asco que sentía Clove con toda la actual situación sabía que era necesario aparentar aquella unión entre profesionales. Ya que debían dejar más que claro quiénes eran los más fuertes, querían que supieran y se grabaran a la perfección aquellos rostros, ya que uno de ellos sería el encargado de arrancarles su último suspiro de vida. Querían dejarles ver que un cuchillo, una lanza o una espada serían la causa por la que caerían en la arena una vez que sonara el gong.

Pero aún había algo inconcluso en el trámite de la alianza y tenía que ver con quién sería el encargado de liderar a los profesionales, quién sería la cabeza de la nueva bestia recién formada por medio de un 'cordial' apretón de manos. No fue necesaria una sola palabra por parte del ojiazul, los tributos del uno intuían que el rubio del dos se había autoproclamado como el líder, desde la simple mención de una posible alianza, tal vez esa era la única condición que puso para poder trabajar con alguien diferente de su compañera Clove, así que no se sorprendieron cuando Cato hizo mención de aquello.

–Si queremos que esta alianza funcione y nos dé resultados, es más que claro que necesitamos de alguien la lidere- agrego Cato sin más. Clove sabía de antemano que éste era el principal objetivo de su compañero, siempre había sido así desde el centro de entrenamiento, él no era el segundón de nadie. Era simple tratar con él; si deseabas a Cato como aliado no debías poner oposición a ninguna de sus demandas de lo contrario lo tendrías persiguiéndote con espada en mano, lista para matarte de un tajo. La morena siempre acepto que el rubio estuviera al mando y no es que ella no pudiera hacerlo, ella era capaz de eso y mucho más; pero también era consciente de la gran habilidad de Cato para la elaboración de estrategias y trampas, en ella no cabía la menor duda del gran trabajo que el ojiazul haría como líder, aún por encima del suyo propio.

–Tranquilo guapo- interrumpió una voz femenina –estamos conscientes de que eres y serás la mejor opción para ese honorable puesto- agrego con una divertida sonrisa la rubia.

–En ningún momento comente que yo deseara aquel puesto- mintió Cato –tal vez tu compañero desee llevarnos a la victoria siendo nuestro líder- apunto sus celestes ojos hacia el castaño que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, resistiendo aquella mortífera mirada.

–¿Yo?- pregunto el ojiverde en un muy claro tono de burla –Para nada, ese tipo de cuestiones políticas y narcisistas no son para mí- concluyo aún con burlona actitud.

–Además Marvel no puede dirigir ni su propia vida, lo más probable es que con él al mando moriríamos al segundo día de la competencia- Glimmer comento riéndose.

–Mejor no lo pude decir- interrumpió el ojiverde a su compañera –No te preocupes porqué te quite el puesto, soy de las personas que cree que hay cosas más importantes, que nos dolerán más si nos son arrebatadas- concluyo sin apartar la vista de los tributos del dos.

Esto último no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los profesionales ahí presentes, pero lo que no resultaba claro eran las intensiones tras aquel sagaz comentario, pero lo que le quedaba bastante claro a Cato, la alianza indudablemente caería al fracaso a los pocos días.

Esas mordaces palabras provenientes del castaño seguían andando por la cabeza de la chica de profundos ojos oscuros, le inquietaba el hecho de que aquel comentario viniera cargado de una clara advertencia de que entre profesionales nuca podrá existir una amistad, la única persona de la cual podía fiarse al parecer la odiaba a muerte y todo eso gracias a su propia actitud, no estaba segura si aquellos chicos del uno tenían un plan, simplemente no se arriesgaría a que sus sospechas fueran verdad; debía arreglar las cosas con Cato cuanto antes, no dejaría que los ojiverdes les robaran nuevamente las glorias a los miembros de distrito dos.

Antes de que toda aquella encantadora charla pudiera continuar a límites insospechados se vieron interrumpidos por una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro y piel obscura, aquella mujer los llamo a reunirse al centro del cuarto. Clove supuso que por aquella forma de dirigir y ordenar sólo podía tratarse de la entrenadora en jefe y con la misma indiferencia que mostro la mujer al entrar a comenzó a hablar. Dentro de lo más rescatable de toda su introducción estaban las diferentes áreas en las que tendrían que perfeccionarse –instintivamente Cato se poso junto a su compañera, dejando a los restantes profesionales solos- no sin antes hacerles una clara advertencia, no debían menospreciar ningún área de entrenamiento, todas eran esenciales para poder convertirse en el vencedor de los mortíferos juegos del hambre, ya que muchos subestimaban la supervivencia y sólo se enfocaban a perfección el control de algún arma, definitivamente sólo podrían durarían un par de días. Clove era más que consciente de aquello porque ésa era la estúpida razón por la cual tendría que soportar a Glimmer y Marvel, así que lo único que le preocupaba era el cómo solucionaría su pelea con Cato y en como perfeccionar su lanzamiento.

Una vez dicho aquello la mujer se alejo dejándolos solos para que iniciaran con su entrenamiento y como si de un aullido que invita a una cena, los profesionales se dirigieron a la zona de armas; Cato tomo una enorme y pesada espada, mientras que Marvel una lanza de madera. Por otro lado las chicas decidieron probar en otras zonas, como lo era supervivencia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, -una de los puntos débiles de Clove- esta era su oportunidad para cubrir sus puntos ciegos y no ser sorprendida. Mientras caminaba hacia el cubículo asignado a esta actividad no pudo evitar buscar a su ojiazul compañero, desgraciadamente al único que pudo encontrar fue a Marvel.

Él se encontraba practicando su defensa y ataque con la lanza, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la zona de tiro, fueron segundos en los que ella enfoco sus peculiares ojos sobre aquel chico, en esos segundo se genero cientos de preguntas. Pero la más inquietante era el por qué aquel delgado ojiverde nunca quitaba su sonrisa llena de seguridad ¿tenía la estrategia ideal para derrotarla junto con Cato? Con un poco más de atención, obtuvo una respuesta que no imaginó. Observando con más detalle el entrenamiento de su nuevo ´colega´ se percato -por primera vez desde que lo conoció- la ausencia de su ya característica sonrisa, en lugar de ésta se encontraba un gesto serio que denotaba una feroz determinación, cosa que pensó ver en cualquier persona menos en el castaño. Aquel delgado y casi pálido rostro reflejaba algo que ella conocía de antemano; superación.

Notó en aquellos verdes ojos un brillo bastante peculiar, un brillo que sólo había presenciado en las miradas de gente proveniente de su distrito, aquel brillo que reflejaba un indomable y exasperante deseo por ganar, por ser el mejor tributo jamás recordado, ese deseo de hacer historia en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. En esos segundos Clove sintió una gran empatía con el castaño, porque sabía exactamente lo que reflejaban esa brillosa mirada verde; podía sentirlo como un verdadero aliado, como un compañero. Simplemente no apartaba la vista del castaño que blandía su larga lanza de un lado a otro aun conservando ese duro rostro, con cada momento que mantenía su mirada sobre él se convencía que no era un debilucho como lo había pensado; que era tan peligroso como un animal al asecho, esperando el momento adecuado para asesinar a una pobre y distraída presa, repentinamente la mirada de aquel depredador la enfocó y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, rápidamente pudo descifrar la duda que lo acarreaba, ¿qué era tan interesante en él como para que la mismísima Clove del distrito dos lo observara?

La respuesta fue aún más asombrosa que la pregunta misma, no lo sabía. Clove no tenía idea de cómo Marvel se convirtió en el objeto de su atención, toda esa situación fue accidental, mera coincidencia; la chica de las pecas se encontraba buscando a Cato cuando inevitablemente se topo con la presencia del castaño; jamás se propondría espiar a ningún tributo por más peligroso que le pareciera, ya que ella prefería concentrarse en sus propias debilidades y fortalezas, pero con el ojiverde fue inevitable que su mente divagara entorno a él. Lo peor del caso era que aún sus miradas seguían conectadas, era posible ver la intensidad de la conexión entre ambos tonos de verdes, unos tan obscuros como la noche misma mientras que el otro era tan brillante como la mañana.

Curioso resulto el momento del rompimiento de la conexión, con una sola acción por parte de Marvel hizo lo que en años nadie más pudo, poner nerviosa a la morena, con una sola sonrisa por parte de él, ella fue invadida por un nerviosismo e inseguridad que sólo sintió cuando era más pequeña, lo único que pudo hacer para evitar que alguien notara aquel momento de debilidad que la invadía, fue girar rápidamente hacia el tributo que entrenaba en el área de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rogo al cielo que nadie haya visto toda aquella escena, pero al parecer la suerte no estaría con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Por fin el tercer capítulo, agradezco sus comentarios, sé que debo subir en menos tiempo, pero con la escuela aveces lo hace imposible e inclusive hace imposible dormir bien -.- eso aunado a la falta de inspiración que tuve hace unos días, pero ya me vinieron más ideas las cuales ya están cosechándose.

Otra aclaración, en la versión mexicana del libro donde mencionan la mina que hay en el distrito dos, se hace llamar la 'nuez', pero en algunas versiones puede variar llamando se el 'hueso', me agrada más el nombre del hueso, ya que según la analogía que maneja se me hace más apropiado, ya que hace referencia a que 'es un hueso duro de roer'. Pero todo dependerá de las versiones y el país. Disculpen si se me van algunas faltas de ortografía o de redacción, trato de mejorar esos detallitos.

Ojalá y el próximo capítulo sólo tarde unos días, poco a poco los deberes escolares disminuyen y las vacaciones se acercan, eso significa más tiempo a mis fics y pasatiempos, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos pronto!


	4. Amenaza

**.:Amenaza:.**

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out…_

Cato se sentía en casa, rodeado de entrenadores y armas, por primera vez desde que llego al Capitolio se sintió relajado, ya que podía pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga; una espada. Sentía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que blandió una espada. Todo parecía ir mejorando, parecía haber logrado reducir la distancia que se creó entre él y la morena -sin contar con la interrupción por parte de los tributos del uno- estaba seguro que con un poco más de esfuerzo lograría que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Cada minuto que pasaba entrenando con la espada lo hacía sentirse seguro y feliz, cada movimiento iba impregnado de lo mejor que era capaz de dar. Enfoco toda su fuerza y técnica en cortar a su nuevo contrincante, el aire.

Tanta era su alegría que decidió cambiar a su amada espada por algo más versátil, postro su reluciente y pesada espada en una mesa con la misma delicadeza con la que se trataría a una dama. Con una mirada analítica que se postro frente a la gran gama de utilería, estaba indeciso; no sabía si escoger entre las lanzas, el arco o las hachas. Repentinamente un peculiar brillo llamo su atención, eran pequeños y discretos como era ella, como era Clove. Instintivamente tomo uno, lo meneaba entre sus grandes manos, era muy fácil utilizarlos -tal vez en ese aspecto difería totalmente con la personalidad de la morena- pero simplemente le encantaba aquella arma.

El brillo que emanaba de la hoja de aquel pequeño cuchillo, le dio una gran idea para intentar reparar las cosas con su compañera, la buscaría y le pediría que entrenaran juntos. Feliz con su idea, guio sus celestes orbes hacia donde se encontraba ella. Una gran curiosidad lo invadió al ver que ella estaba atónita con algo, sus grisáceos ojos tenían un objetivo fijado, Cato se preguntaba quién era la nueva presa de su compañera. Gran sorpresa se llevo, cuando él supo el objeto de tal atención por parte de la chica de los cuchillos.

El cuchillo que sostenía con fuerza sobre su mano derecha comenzaba a quemar con una intensidad sobrenatural, tal fue el daño recibido que lo clavo con todas sus fuerzas sobre una mesa cerca de él, ya que si no lo hacía era seguro que lo enterraría en el pecho de alguien. Y aún sin dejar de mirar las acciones de la morocha, que continuaba con la mirada fija en el castaño, ¿qué era tan especial en Marvel para tener de esa manera a Clove?

El mar de emociones que sentía el rubio indudablemente comenzaba a convertirse en una tormenta, una tormenta que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso. La última vez que la tromba llamada Cato salió en su apogeo, fue dos años atrás, mientras estaba en el centro de entrenamiento de su distrito: el día de la cosecha se acercaba y con eso también se acercaba el día de la pre-selección, en la que se escogía a los mejores tributos entre los 16 y 18 años para ser los próximos voluntarios a tributos. Era el momento ideal para el joven Cato lleno de energía y deseos de salir a la arena para derramar la inocente sangre de sus 'compañeros' tributos. Era tal aquel deseo de ser elegido, que cuando un tributo del último año de entrenamiento fue elegido -un chico moreno, alto y ojiverde- el rubio simplemente no pudo creer que no fuera siquiera considerado para aquel sorteo, tanta era su rabia que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el moreno cuando la ceremonia termino. Aquel encuentro le dejo una de las lecciones más importantes de su estancia en el centro de entrenamiento, le hizo ver que en combate no se puede ganar sólo con las emociones, es necesaria la canalización de estas, siempre combinadas con fuerza física. Y aquel moreno lo sabía y lo practicaba, tal que con un solo movimiento esquivo al violento Cato; todo aquello sin mostrar la más mínima molestia, superioridad o cualquier otra emoción.

Mientras el rubio observaba a su 'enemigo' alejarse, él continuaba derrumbado sobre el frio piso de la sala de entrenamiento, lo entendió. Entendió que para poder ser el indiscutible ganador de los juegos del hambre era necesario enfrentarse a rivales que manejaran armas como los mismísimos dioses, a rivales tan agiles como los animales más feroces y era necesario enfrentarse y derrotar al mayor enemigo de la especie humana; las emociones.

Si lograba domar las emociones como la compasión, ira, venganza, deseo e inclusive el amor, sería capaz de que éstas jugaran a su favor. Si lograba mantenerlas quietas dentro de él, podía enfocarse en cosas más útiles como el dominio de un arma y el desarrollo de la fuerza; ese día en aquel viejo piso de madera, comenzó el más duro entrenamiento que cualquier profesional podría tener jamás. Después de aquel curioso día, durante los dos años siguientes el ojiazul no sólo se enfoco a incrementar su masa muscular, ni su dominio con la espada, aprendió a canalizar cada una de sus emociones; aprendió a convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría. O al menos eso era lo que el espadachín pesaba, no era consciente de que mientras más presionadas se encuentren nuestras emociones, más probable es que éstas se desaten y es casi seguro que la primera víctima de la gran catástrofe seamos nosotros mismos.

Justo en ese lugar tan lejano de sus recuerdos, fue cuando la gran bomba estallo, después de dos años de duro entrenamiento, dos años de creerse impenetrable y capaz de manipular el miedo sobre los más débiles, ahora él se veía dominado por aquellas temibles sensaciones que con anhelo deseó eliminar, con sólo ver aquella conexión que tuvieron sus compañeros de alianza fue suficiente para perder todo el autocontrol logrado en los años de entrenamiento, unos míseros segundos en los que la morena y el castaño se entendieron como sólo podían hacerlo Cato y Clove fueron los exactos para hacer rabiar a la furia durmiente del rubio.

¿Qué demonios fue todo aquello? Se pregunto el ojiazul mientras su sangre comenzaba a correr con la misma intensidad que lo haría un río desbordado. Con el simple hecho de recordar la escena que protagonizaron Clove y Marvel, sus pulmones hacían un mayor esfuerzo al inhalar cada bocanada de aire; desde cuándo su compañera y el castaño se llevaban _tan _bien, desde cuándo ella lo había deja de ver como un estorbo. Con cada pregunta que salía de su mente, su pecho se agitaba con más vehemencia.

– ¿Cómo fue capaz ese mequetrefe de sonreírle?- pensó el ojiazul, aún con sus uñas sobre su palma. Y lo más importante fue por qué Clove no fue capaz de responder a ese gesto como solía hacerlo; con esos ojos llenos de odio y una clara sentencia de muerte, por qué en lugar de aquello agacho la cabeza cual chiquilla apenada. Por qué la sangre subió a sus mejillas cubriendo aquellas pequeñas y discretas pecas que las adornaban. Por qué él aún no era capaz de ir y golpear a ese molesto castaño. Hace dos años el móvil de sus acciones eran sus sensaciones pero en aquel momento esas emociones que un día lo hicieron actuar, hoy lo detenían.

Poco fue el tiempo en que su cuerpo tardo en reaccionar, impulsivamente busco su tan amado y anhelado cuchillo que segundos antes gozo sobre sus manos, gran sorpresa se llevo al notar la ausencia de éste. Su desesperación aumentaba con la lluvia de ideas, con la posibilidad de que alguien apartara de él a su tan querida arma, aquella pequeña, delicada y peligrosa compañera de batallas. Un aullido le hizo mirar hacia un delgado muchacho moreno que se encontraba descansado; de nuevo sus emociones le embriagaban. De un par de zancadas llego al moreno, cuando lo tuvo frente a él, pudo ver la clásica sonrisa del tributo del uno, el delgado jovencito se convirtió ante sus ojos en Marvel.

– ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo?- fue lo primero que logro soltar el rubio a mientras empujaba al moreno.

–Tú lo tomaste, lo deje sobre aquella mesa- gritaba furico el ojiazul, ¿por qué aun no le había destrozado la cara a ese sujeto?

Gracias a la rápida intervención de los capacitores que desde la lejanía leyeron las intenciones de Cato, con cada segundo de aquella discusión eran más las personas que se interpondrían entre ambos tributos, para el rubio sólo existía aquel nuevo Marvel, sus amenazas eran claras, nadie tomaba lo que era suyo, nadie. Y mucho menos frente a sus narices, esta ofensa superaba con creces las anteriores hechas por cualquier persona, siendo tributo o no.

Todas las miradas reposaban sobre aquella peculiar escena. Pero ninguna de esas miradas contenían la duda que reflejaban unos peculiares ojos grisáceos, todos suponían que el espadachín siempre se comportaba de esa manera, excepto ella. Clove sabía mejor que nadie que esa vieja y obsoleta ideología barbará no era propia de Cato. Ella conocía a la perfección el entrenamiento que había estado siguiendo el rubio desde el incidente en el sorteo dos años antes, ella había sido testigo de la gran evolución de su compañero, entonces ¿por qué por un simple y escuálido cuchillo se ponía así? Al parecer Clove jamás podría comprender a aquel violento profesional, fue algo que le sorprendió entender, saber que nunca comprendió a su compañero y saber que nunca lo haría.

No importo a cuantos agentes de paz tuviera sobre él para evitar que su ataque resultara efectivo, sólo le importaba recuperar su tan anhelada posesión, sin ella se sentía desnudo e indefenso ante un peligro desconocido. Con cada palabra y empujón que provisionaba más brazos se posaban sobre él, sabía de antemano que esa riña pronto llegaría a su fin -desgraciadamente para él, no por sus propias manos- así que lo único que logro agregar fue:

–Se cuidadoso, porque tú serás el primero que asesine cuando estemos en la arena, así que cuídate la espalda- se logro escuchar desde los espectadores de primera fila como lo eran los agentes de paz, hasta los más alejados como lo era Clove. Nadie escucho cuando él agrego _Marvel_ al final de su amenaza. El rubio tampoco presto atención a las últimas palabras dedicadas a su persona por parte de su nuevo objetivo, simplemente se dedico a seguir las instrucciones; aún con la sangre a punto de explotar de sus venas se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentiría libre y calmado; con la única cosa en el mundo capaz de serenar su golpe de adrenalina, las armas. En lo que resto de aquel día de entrenamiento lo desperdició en controlar sus instintos asesinos, lo único que hacía era jugar con una pequeña navaja mientras observaba con detalle a su castaño aliado, las ideas del encuentro que sostuvieron Marvel y Clove no lo dejaban un segundo. Y no lo dejarían en lo que restaba de entrenamiento, aquel ya era un día desperdiciado, no logro avanzar en su entrenamiento, las cosas con su compañera no mejoraban y la presencia de los profesionales del uno comenzaba a irritarlo, nada saldría bien para el rubio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

No tengo perdón de dios u.u desde hace un mes no subo nada, lo cual me siento muy mal, pero el último mes fue brutal. Fue cierre de semestre así que tuve exámenes, proyectos, prácticas, exposiciones, etc. La superior no es nada fácil x.x

Pero como se sabe después de la tormenta viene la calma y pues mi calma será de un mes aproximadamente así que les puedo jurar que en ese plazo este fic estará terminado.

Planeo que sean otros dos o tres capítulos más, ojalá y después de todo este tiempo el fic siga siendo de su agrado y le den todo el apoyo que ha tenido.

Para los que ya estén de vacaciones: disfrútenlas al máximo y para los que no, las cosas saben mejor si las esperamos con paciencia ;D hasta la próxima.


	5. Instinto

**.:****Instinto**:.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress until I wrap myself inside your arms, I cannot rest!_

En ocasiones la noche se convierte en nuestro mejor ungüento para las heridas que nos agobiaron a lo largo del día, en esos pésimos días lo único que anhelamos es el abrazo de la noche y junto con él nos lleve muy lejos de nuestra realidad. Después de aquel desastroso primer día de entrenamiento, Cato necesitaba desesperadamente que la noche matara cualquier deseo _impuro _de su cuerpo, no podía exponerse a verse como una bestia fácil de cazar a la primera provocación.

Para unos la noche se robaba los pensamientos mortíferos del día, para otros era el mejor momento para que la recapacitación de éstos, como era el caso de la morena del distrito dos; seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de su compañero, cuál fue el detonante para que Cato olvidara lo aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento. Jamás lo había visto así, también debía reconocer que el comportamiento del rubio en los últimos días había dado un giro de 180 grados; todo cambio el día de la cosecha, el día que llegaron al capitolio, el día que se aliaron con el distrito uno. La ojigris se maldecía por haber traído esos pésimos recuerdos: en los que podía ver la insinuación de la ojiverde a su compañero y de la extraña actitud del castaño, esa noche se convirtió en un martirio para Clove.

Tomo con fuerza una espada, esta ocasión el invisible y poco resistente aire no fue oponente para la bestia rubia, necesitaba algo más concreto. Tomo sólo unos segundos en descuartizar cada maniquí de prueba, nada podía detenerlo. La noche no fue suficiente remedio para un colérico Cato, tal vez pudo apaciguar sus deseos desenfrenados de sangre, pero no para su hiriente deseo de romperle la cara a el castaño, obviamente por cuestiones de estrategia no lo haría, aún no estaban en la arena; aún no conseguían las armas ni los víveres de la cornucopia. En su última estocada dejo toda su fuerza sobre la espada que atravesó al único maniquí en pie. Cuando miro hacia sus aliados se percato que sus tres compañeros estaban practicando sus tiros a distancia: Glimmer se encontraba practicando con el arco; Marvel a unos pasos de ella, arrojaba su lanza como cual dardo se tratase; Clove, después de varios días alejada de sus amados cuchillos tuvo la oportunidad de pasar aquel día con ellos. El ojiazul notó algo en la manera en que la morena lanzaba cada uno de sus afiladas armas.

– ¿Quién fue tan estúpido para hacerte enojar así?- pregunto una voz masculina a una muy concentrada Clove, la chica tuvo que abstenerse de soltar el mango de la navaja para girarse y quedar cara a cara con su interlocutor, pero se abstuvo de responder.

–Tan malo fue lo que te hizo- agrego con una sonrisa, la cual mostraba saber quién provoco aquel malestar en la morena.

La noche no fue nada buena para la morena, sólo deseaba llegar cuanto antes al centro de entrenamiento para por fin reunirse con sus amados cuchillos. Esa mañana se levanto y alisto un poco más temprano de lo que marcaba el plan de entrenamiento, desayunaría y se adelantaría a su rubio compañero. Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Cato desayunando, sólo un corto intercambio de miradas a manera de saludo fue suficiente para incrementar la tensión en la habitación. Clove tomo asiento dejando una silla de por medio entre ambos, la chica de las pecas espero a que los Avox sirvieran su plato. Con cada cucharada que ingería sentía una gran necesidad de escuchar la voz del espadachín, era bien sabido que aquello sería imposible; ya que Cato terminó sus alimentos pocos minutos después de que Clove comenzara. La presión que sentía aumento al saber que su compañero no se movió de la mesa una vez terminados sus alimentos.

Cuando el último trozo de pan y la última gota de café pasó por la garganta de la morena, Cato habló. –Es hora de irnos- Clove sin oposición alguna siguió al rubio. Cada paso que daban era tan silencioso como el bosque que se vislumbraba del otro lado de la valla que rodeaba al dos. Todo indicaba que aquel sería un tranquilo día de entrenamiento. Pero la calma y tranquilidad no suelen ser características propias de los Juegos del Hambre y la encargada de alterar el pequeño momento de calma sería una rubia ojiverde.

Glimmer alcanzo a la pareja del dos cuando éstos pasaron cerca de su piso, sin perder un solo segundo se les acerco, debía acelerar su plan, el tiempo comenzaba a convertirse en un obstáculo para sus propósitos.

–Hola chicos- comento desinteresadamente, al no ver respuesta de ninguno de los susodichos, decidió crearse un espacio en aquel selecto grupo. –Me has tenido muy descuidada Cato- dijo en un claro de tono de provocación, tanto para el espadachín como para su morena acompañante. Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras mencionadas durante el trayecto.

De nueva cuenta unas simples palabras desequilibraban el mundo de Clove, esa mañana no hubo respuesta absoluta por parte de Cato, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan molesta? Tal vez la falta de una acción de odio y repulsión hacia las actitudes de la rubia por parte de su compañero le hervían los nervios, cómo era posible que ante aquella hermosa mujer su compañero no se inmutara, cuando días antes podía ver un deseo en sus celestes ojos. Y para terminar de arruinar su último día de entrenamiento, tenía que llegar el odioso castaño, con sus estúpidas preguntas que mermaban la reciente herida.

–Al buen entendedor pocas palabras, te propongo que continuemos con el entrenamiento, nada mejor que estar con nuestros mejores amigos- la ojigris lo miro incrédula, ¿quién se creyó para nombrarse su amigo? Él intuyo los pensamientos de la chica y rápidamente alzo su lanza para que la pudiera ver. Rápidamente la profesional lo entendió, así que simplemente giro y continuo lanzando sus fieles navajas a las dianas, el ojiverde la imito.

El entrenamiento término al atardecer, los tributos se retiraron a sus respectivos pisos. La cena para los miembros del dos fue tranquila, si contratiempos. Al día siguiente sería su última oportunidad de enamorar a los patrocinadores, sería el día de las entrevistas. Clove no tenía idea de que sucedería el día de mañana; pasaría horas con sus estilistas, con sus asesores y con sus mentores. ¿Cómo debía actuar?, ¿ruda?, ¿linda?, ¿o sólo debía dejarlo fluir? Y lo más importante, ¿qué estaría preparando Cato?, ¿cómo se estarían preparando sus contrincantes?

La mañana siguiente fue brutal y agotadora, ni corriendo diez kilómetros, ni haciendo cien lanzamientos podría superar lo laborioso de la preparación para las entrevistas; el peinado, el maquillaje, el vestuario, las posibles preguntas y las posibles respuestas. Esa noche llevaría un vestido casual, hasta donde sabía sería de un color naranja; la sola idea de imaginarse como un habitante más del capitolio le hacía odiar aquella vestimenta aún sin verla. Su cabello estaba siendo recogido en una especie de coleta alta, que era coronada con un chongo -según los estilistas para aparentar mayor altura- y rizando el cabello que quedara suelto. Por la parte del maquillaje fue bastante discreto, -sus estilistas jamás tendían a abusar de este factor, creían que el verse naturales les ayudaría a crear un ambiente de confianza, creían que de esta forma los patrocinadores y los televidentes, sentirían que los tributos se dejaban expuestos- así que solamente agregaron un poco de polvo a manera de base, para reducir el número de pecas de la ojigris y usaron un labial carmín que hacía un exquisito juego con sus ojos.

Una vez terminado el proceso de embellecimiento, Clove pudo descansar un par de minutos mientras su equipo terminaba de alistar su nueva piel, miles de imágenes de ella usando la horrible creación que le tenían preparada. Sorpresa se llevo cuando la bolsa de tela que cubría la naranja vestimenta cayó. En su distrito no suelen existir cosas que se consideren bellas, los habitantes del dos eran personas prácticas; tal vez por esa razón aquel simple trozo de tela era lo más hermoso que jamás haya tenido.

El tono de naranja era más suave de lo que imagino, le recordaba al otoño; su estación favorita. El otoño le recordaba lo efímera que era la vida, en cada ciclo nace una hoja dentro un gran árbol, la cual debe compartir el árbol con cientos de miles de hojas más, nadie podría diferenciar entre una y otra, así que sin más mueres cuando el otoño llega. Clove no quería ser una hoja más, quería convertirse en un fruto de aquel árbol, era consciente de que la muerte es inminente, los juegos del hambre eran la oportunidad de ser diferente, para ser el fruto más deseado por todos, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de caer sin ser lo suficientemente maduro para ser degustado por el público, era un riesgo que la morena estaba más que dispuesta a tomar, no sería una hoja más.

Era un vestido sin mangas, encintado por la cintura lo cuan hacía resaltar el encaje en el pecho, -lo cual indudablemente la haría verse mayor y con mejores atributos de los que poseía- tenía algo de volumen lo que lo hacía ver bastante corto, definitivamente esa noche luciría mejor que el día del desfile. Pensó que la brillante tela se amoldaría a la perfección de su cuerpo, grave error; debido a su corta estatura el largo quedo por debajo de la rodilla, pero aún con esos detalles lucía hermosa o al menos eso creía ella. Pero esas dudas se disiparon con los halagos por parte de todo su equipo de preparación e inclusive sus insensibles mentores hicieron notar que la morena estaba radiante. Pero aún con todo y las _reverencias _recibidas seguía sin poder creerlo.

La preparación del rubio duro menos que la de su compañera. La primera vez que se encontró con sus estilistas tardaron horas prepararlo, agregando extrañas cremas en su cuerpo y rostro, cortando su cabello, aseándolo, etc. Esa noche sólo se ocuparon de su peinado y un poco de maquillaje para evitar el brillo; inmediatamente después le llevaron su traje. Era un conjunto de etiqueta, pantalón negro, camisa del mismo color y un saco gris. Aunque su preparación sólo había tomado una hora, tenía que esperar a que el ritual de embellecimiento de Clove terminara, para poder marcharse hacia el foro de Caesar Flickerman.

–Bien, estamos listos- fueron las primeras palabras que escucho Cato después de horas de inactividad, sin agregar nada se levanto de su asiento y miro a su compañera, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, una vez terminado su minucioso análisis se giro con dirección a la salida. Cada paso que daba le hacía reafirmar lo que murmuraban los equipos a sus espaldas, Clove estaba espectacular.

Todo se mezclaba en una perfecta combinación letal, que haría caer a los hambrientos patrocinadores y algunos otros más, desde el vestido que realzaba sus tributos como mujer hasta su maquillaje que hacía resaltar su rostro, tal era el efecto que era imposible decidirse entre mirar sus labios rojos como cerezas o su letal mirada, con ese carmín que te invitaba a no despegarte de sus orbes. Clove no era la chica más linda que Cato hubiera visto, entonces ¿por qué se moría por volver a mirarla?

Después de un largo trayecto, por fin llegaron al estudio de Caesar, los organizadores les habían hecho sentarse por distritos; primero irían las mujeres seguidas de sus compañeros. Para alargar la agonía, desesperación, aburrimiento o nerviosismo de los tributos estaban en la primera fila, podían sentir la respiración de las personas que se encontraban en el escenario. La seguridad que Clove tenía horas antes se había esfumado al ver a sus 'compañeras', todas estaban radiantes en especial la rubia del uno. No sólo era la belleza lo que robaba las miradas de los hombres ahí presentes. Cuando subió al escenario demostró que no temía a nada, ni a nadie; sonreía, saludaba, bromeaba, era encantadora. Todo lo contrario a su compañero, su gesto serio y pensativo volvió a su rostro, alejando su burlona sonrisa, podía ver la tensión en su espalda y hombros, no era necesario ver su rostro, para sentir su preocupación.

Cuando el turno de Marvel llegó, la morena rápidamente aparto la mirada de enfrente, no quiso arriesgarse a que el castaño hiciera de las suyas. Una vez alejado el peligro ojiverde, la chica de vestido naranja se enfoco en lo que sucedía en la pantalla, no podía creer la transformación que sufrió. Frente al público y las cámaras volvía la estúpida sonrisa y seguridad que lo caracterizaban en los entrenamientos. Desgraciadamente ella no era una experta en enmascarar sus emociones. El tiempo de Marvel estaba terminando, pronto sería su momento de estar frente a todo Panem, era el momento de crear una estrategia para enfrentar a los miembros del Capitolio, ¿su plan? No llamarlos imbéciles.

–No hay forma en que no te amen- después de días sin prestarse ningún tipo de atención, esas ocho palabras fueron el bálsamo que curo las dudas que se plantearon en la piel de la ojigris, no pudo responder de ninguna forma a lo dicho por el espadachín, el asistente la estaba llevando al escenario. Cuando su nombre salió de los labios de Caesar simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos, porque sabía que todo estaría mejor, sabía que no estaba sola.

Definitivamente era un estúpido, como se le ocurrió decir esas tonterías, agradeció a todos los cielos que su compañera no respondiera a sus incoherencias, tal vez explotaría frente a toda la audiencia o le mandaría indirectas en respuesta a su atrevimiento anterior, pero lo único que pudo ver en ella era una seguridad brutal, la cual se reflejaba en sus movimientos, sus miradas y en su sonrisa. Sus respuestas eran como los movimientos de un lince: discretas, sagaces, certeras; era perfecta. El ojiazul sin duda la patrocinaría, pero no tenía tanto poder, así que con la mirada fija en la pequeña figura de la chica, comprendió que la única persona a la que confiaría su existencia estaba ahí, sonriendo a las cámaras, no sabía cómo lo haría pero mantendría a Clove junto a él hasta donde las circunstancias lo permitieran, hasta que su instinto de supervivencia lo dejara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Haré esto corto:

Mi computadora se descompuso x.x estuvo así por casi dos semanas, entonces en ese tiempo de espera me puse a escribir este y el siguiente capítulo en un cuaderno, entonces una vez que tuve mi computadora de regreso, tuve que pasar todo lo hecho en papel a maquina, además de que cuando esto ocurre siempre vienen las correcciones y el agregarle más cosas (me emociono de más xD) También intentando corregir los errores ortográficos y de redacción, espero haberlo hecho S:

Pero la noticia buena es que el otro capítulo ya está escrito, sólo lo estoy transcribiendo. Aprovechando que en Fanfiction puedes ponerle una portada a tu fic decidí hacer dos (para este fic) la que se puede observar y otra alternativa, si quieren ver ambas las pueden encontrar en mi twitter leay93 y espero me den su opinión y saber cual gusta más.

Por el momento es todo y muchas gracias por los comentarios, se aprecian mucho!


	6. Bendición

**.:Bendición:.**

_Be careful of the curse that falls on Young lovers, start so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters!_

El turno de Clove había terminado, ahora debía enfrentarse a los cientos de personas ahí presentes. Clove lo hizo ver muy fácil, debía seguir con la propuesta que planteó su compañera; demostrar que los miembros del distrito dos son los cazadores dentro de aquel juego de persecución. Cuando Caesar pronunció su nombre ya estaba listo para enfrentar a sus primeros enemigos; el pueblo de Panem.

La sensación de volver el estomago seguía ahí, era un milagro que no vomitara en plena entrevista, no sabía como lo hizo, pero al juzgar por las expresiones de satisfacción por parte de sus mentores, todo salió a la perfección. Ahora era el turno de su compañero. –Seguramente no tendrá ningún problema- pensó la chica de los cuchillos, en momentos así era cuando, el entrenamiento del ojiazul salía a relucir. Por la agilidad con la que respondía a las preguntas, cualquiera creería que esa entrevista estaba arreglada para favorecer al espadachín. Un par de preguntas más por parte del presentador de cabello azulado, para que Cato terminara su presentación y bajara de la tarima para poder dar paso al siguiente tributo en turno.

En la sala de entrenamientos Clove era capaz de saber quiénes vivirían más allá de un par de horas y quiénes inevitablemente sucumbirían ante el miedo. Pero frente a cientos de personas esos escuálidos y temerosos niños cambiaban totalmente. Por ejemplo la chica del doce; en los entrenamientos parecía un animal solitario, tratando de alejar incluso a su propio compañero de distrito, pero frente al público lucía como una modelo que disfrutaba el tiempo en pantalla y qué decir de su rubio compañero, definitivamente se robó la noche. Era la persona más encantadora de todo el foro, no sólo tenía al público expectante de lo que hacía o decía, también a ellos como tributos los tenía embelesados.

Independientemente de su actitud de príncipe encantador, fue su declaración lo que se llevó la noche: Él estaba enamorado de su contrincante, estaba enamorado de la persona que tal vez lo matara, estaba enamorado de la persona que tal vez él tenga que asesinar; estaba enamorado de su compañera. Rápidamente trato de recordar algún tipo de suceso parecido en los anteriores juegos, pero no lograba encontrar precedentes a lo que el chico frente a ella decía. Le gustara o no, coincidía con los murmullos de las personas ahí presentes; se habían convertido en trágicos amantes.

Ahora todo estaba arruinado, los tributos del doce tenían a los patrocinadores; instintivamente giró hacia su lado derecho donde sabía que estaría su compañero, pero él ya se había adelantado; ambos comprendieron que para sobrevivir en la arena sólo dependían de su fuerza, su habilidad y su estrategia. Todo el esfuerzo, todas las mascaras y absurdos comportamientos gentiles, sirvieron para un demonio. Con un par de palabras melosas y una cursi declaración, los mineros del doce se robaron los patrocinios.

La noche terminó, con muchos sucesos que marcaron el ritmo del día. En unas cuantas horas los juegos darían comienzo. Clove dejaba que sus pensamientos se la llevaran lejos, así como el agua caliente de la ducha se llevaba su maquillaje. El coraje le estremecía los sentidos, todo el entrenamiento de esos días fue una total pérdida de tiempo. Ahora todo dependía de una cosa; la cornucopia. Esa parte la tenían más que asegurada, su alianza sumaba la fuerza física y la estrategia de Cato, la certeza a la distancia de Marvel y ella; en cuanto a la rubia, seguía sin entender cuál era su función dentro del grupo.

La noche jamás fue tan corta, el rubio sólo pudo dormir unas pocas horas, pero fueron suficientes para estar al cien de sus capacidades. Cuando su mentor toco a su puerta, él ya estaba despierto sentado sobre su cama. El desayuno fue ligero, casi nulo. Una taza de café y un pan, fueron todo lo que pudo su garganta dejar pasar. Por otro lado su compañera llego unos minutos después, ella a diferencia de él, sólo bebió café. Quería decirle que se alimentará mejor, que pronto estaría en la arena y tendría que usar todas sus energías para apoderarse de la Cornucopia, pero sabía que eso mermaría la neutra atmosfera que se vivía en el complejo donde habitaban.

El camino era más largo que nunca, ambos jóvenes tributos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras que sus mentores ocupaban la zona frente a ellos. Las instrucciones por parte de su equipo fueron claras, no tendrían contacto con ningún tributo y eso incluía sus compañeros de alianza. Aunque eso ya no significaría un gran problema, ya que todo estaba resuelto; cada miembro de la alianza conocía su papel a desarrollar dentro del baño de sangre. ¿Qué palabras pueden decirse? Ellos ya se habían dicho todo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

No importa cual fuese el evento: para ir a un desfile, una entrevista, una fiesta o tu cita con la muerte. Nadie dentro de capitolio permitiría una falta al 'buen' estilo. Para esta importante ocasión el traje elegido sería un pantalón, botas, playera y una chamarra ligera. Debido a la nueva moda de los amantes trágicos, se decidió que las parejas de cada distrito tendrían un color, el de ellos sería el rojo; como la sangre que necesitarían derramar para convertirse en el único vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Todo estaba listo, serían puestos en grandes tubos, para ser lanzados a la arena. Mientras Clove y Cato se dirigían a sus respectivos tubos; las últimas palabras que escucharon de parte de sus mentores fueron:_ 'No importa si mueres en el intento, trae orgullo al distrito'_.

La pequeña plataforma sobre la que se encontraban comenzaba su movimiento hacia la superficie. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar sus grisáceos ojos, predecía que los primeros días serían como un día de campo, los más morteros enemigos estaban de su lado: Marvel, Glimmer y Cato. Exceptuando a uno; el tributo masculino del distrito once. Era fuerte y parecía tener conocimientos de supervivencia, especialmente en el área de raíces y plantas comestibles, los mentores de los profesionales le hicieron la invitación a ser parte de la alianza, pero el agrónomo la rechazo tajantemente. Pero sólo era una amenaza lejos de su radar, ya se encargaría Cato de eliminarlo. Lo que mantenía a la morena preocupada –durante el corto pero a la vez infinito trayecto dentro de aquel tubo- era el que pasaría cuando la segunda fase de su plan se consolidara. El primer paso era acabar con los tributos más débiles, el segundo era deshacerse de sus aliados del distrito uno, el último y más difícil evitar morir a manos de Cato. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando el momento llegara? Pelear no era una opción, el rubio era diez veces más fuerte que ella, sólo podía huir lejos de él, esperando en las sobras para atacarlo.

Conforme veía los números del reloj retroceder, se recordaba que no debía poner un solo músculo fuera de aquel pedestal, que una vez que sonara el gong terminaría su sequia de sangre. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en los artículos que rodeaban al imponente cuerno frente a él. Sencillamente su debilidad por la morena fue más, así que con esos celestes orbes la buscó. Ella estaba concentrada en su objetivo, al ver la seguridad de su porte, él se contagió. Retomo la mirada al frente, listo para salir al ruedo.

El reloj marcó cero, el gong sonó y sus pies corrieron como jamás lo volverían hacer, el primer tributo que topó se convirtió en su primera víctima, a la que no tardo en romperle el cuello. Por su parte los ojiverdes del uno también hacían gala de su arte mortal, quitando de su camino a cuanto se pusiera frente a ellos. Clove apostó por su velocidad y porque la confusión del momento le cubriera la espalda, mientras se centraba en buscar algunos cuchillos que le permitieran entrar de lleno al baño de sangre.

La suerte iluminaba su camino; en el primer día, en el primer ataque, se había logrado una baja de once tributos -desgraciadamente para la causa de la chica con pecas, no se logró que fueran doce las bajas, ya que milagrosamente la chica en llamas escapó ilesa de su ataque; pero definitivamente se vengaría de ella; siempre y cuando la naturaleza, los vigilantes y los demás tributos no la reclamaran primeo- Lo cual dejaba sólo a trece competidores, de los cuales cinco estaban con ella: Cato, Marvel, Glimmer y par de integrantes improvisados. El primer asalto estaba casi ganado, aseguraron exitosamente los 'premios' de aquel dorado cuerno, hubo una buena cantidad de eliminados en el primer contacto y por lo que pudo percatarse, de los siente que lograron escapar, algunos se encontraban heridos.

– ¡Lo hicimos, la fase uno está a punto de concluirse!- fueron las primeras palabras del espadachín, en un claro tono de victoria y alegría que no podía ocultar. Clove comprendía mejor que nadie a que se refería, sólo tendrían que ir a la caza de siete tributos, a los otros cuatro; los matarían de poco a poco, ahora que estaban en su rango de ataque y bajo la palabra _aliados_. Tanta era la euforia emanada del musculoso cuerpo del rubio, que se permitió compartirla con su compañera mediante un corto y sencillo abrazo. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el instinto suspicaz de un par de miradas verdes.

Era ahora o nunca, si Marvel y Glimmer querían ganarle la partida a los 'albañiles' del dos, debían ejecutar la jugada que venían preparando; la primera en acción sería por parte de la hermosa ojiverde, ¿la víctima? El también rubio. Por su parte, el castaño haría su movimiento una vez que su compañera llevara parte del 'terreno recorrido'.

– ¿Tan buenos son los pronósticos?- Glimmer se acerco preguntando al joven atlético que tenía cerca; por su parte el tributo del dos, aún con su alegría de por medio respondió a la pregunta de su aliada.

–Más que buenos, son excelentes- contestó sin perder su sonrisa, que iba de oreja a oreja, todo iba a un paso de perfección; no morirían de hambre, frío o deshidratación. Pero lo que alimentaba la felicidad de Cato era el poder sentir correr sangre sobre sus palmas y dedos, después de una sequía de meses, al fin se sentía él mismo.

–Me alegro, que los planes marchen según lo esperado- agregó, contagiada de la misma seguridad y alegría que se sentía en el campamento –Aunque…-comentó, cambiando repentinamente su ánimo. Los cambios repentinos, eran cosa de preocupación; especialmente cuando está de por medio tu supervivencia.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- sin perder tiempo, preguntó el espadachín, como líder del equipo debía estar enterado de cualquier detalle que pudiera interponerse en su camino a la gloria. –¡Vamos no te quedes callada!- agregó furioso al ver que la ojiverde no respondía a su pregunta.

–Se cuidadoso, lo que planeas requiere de una precisión brutal.- se pausó la joven, para ver a los ojos a su interlocutor y cerciorarse que éste le prestaba atención, una vez que confirmó que el tributo mantenía su atención en las palabras que emanaban de sus labios pudo proseguir; no sin antes fijar su vista hacia un par de chicos que intercambiaban cortas miradas y palabras entre ellos. Intrigado por las palabras y acciones de Glimmer, Cato simplemente fijó su vista hacia donde la de ella apuntaba. Podía ver la extraña conexión que se daba con Marvel y Clove.

–Tú eres un arma mortal, que fue enseñada a no sentir; a no confiar. Estoy segura que una vez que se terminen las presas, los cazadores comenzarán a preocuparse por la falta de 'carne'. Sé de antemano que la alianza terminará pronto. La pregunta es quién será el primero en perder la cabeza, a quién le confías tu resguardo durante los momentos de caos- tomó un minuto de su discurso para observar a detalle la reacción del chico a su lado; él por su parte se mantenía estoico, aún con la mirada sobre la escena que protagonizaban Clove y Marvel, escuchando atento las palabras de Glimmer –A lo que quiero llegar es que no importa cuán bien soplen los vientos a nuestro favor, no importa cuán afortunados parezcamos, muchas veces nuestra maldición yace marcada en nuestra piel, camuflada de bendición. Ya que comienza suave, delicada y silenciosamente, pero sin previo aviso se convierte en nuestro verdugo y tristemente no somos capaces de reaccionar y sin más perdemos lo poco que nos pertenece.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

¿Qué puedo decir? No hay mucho que agregar, sólo que he aquí el sexto capítulo, lo cual sólo nos dice que hacen falta dos más. Con esperanzas de que pronto vean la luz y así terminar este primer fic.


	7. Encubrimiento

**.:Encubrimiento:.**

_A man, who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright! _

Las palabras calan en una mente débil como un filoso cuchillo sobre mantequilla. Y las palabras de Glimmer perforaban en lo más profundo de la mente de Cato, él era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse contra todo lo que implicaba la figura que representaba su morena compañera. Pero jamás imagino que ese momento llegara el primer día de competencia y todo gracias a la chica del distrito uno.

¿Qué haría cuando sólo quedaran ellos? El rubio estaba seguro que con sólo girar sus manos sobre el delicado cuello de Clove, bastaría para arrancarle la vida, pero la simple idea le repudiaba, lo único que podría evitar que él fuese el verdugo de la morocha sería otro tributo. Aquella idea tampoco le resultaba una solución, al contrario, se convertía en un problema; en un miedo. Por más contraproducente que resultara, no dejaría que nada terminara con la vida de la ojigris, no en ese lugar y no en esas circunstancias.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguiremos en el mismo bando?- fue la siguiente pregunta que lanzo el castaño. Su conversación se torno fluida y simple, no supo en qué momento o cómo pasó, sólo pasó. Una parte de ella le agradaba poder tener comunicación con alguien diferente a Cato, le daba la certeza que podía ser una parte indispensable del equipo.

–No lo sé- fue una respuesta sincera por parte de Clove y Marvel lo sabía –Tal vez hoy, tal vez en una semana. No lo sé, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, mejor enfócate en como enfrentarás a los tributos que sobreviven, como por ejemplo el chico del once y los mineros del doce- no pudo evitar que la molestia embriagara sus palabras, al sólo mencionar a los tributos del doce.

–Creo que los del doce no serán mis presas, al parecer alguien tiene más deseos de terminar con ellos- una vez terminado su comentario figo sus verdes ojos sobre los de su interlocutora, deseaba saber la reacción de ella. Fatídicamente para sus propósitos, no recibió ni una pisca de emoción de esos singulares ojos. –Aunque he de confesarte que su táctica fue muy buena, el revelar su amor ante todo Panem, fue astuto y al mismo tiempo estúpido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- la chica de las pecas se apresuro a contestar; al fin y al cabo el ojiverde logró su objetivo, ya que en esos instantes, lo único que Clove podía mirar era a Marvel y sus palabras.

–Fácil, al convertirse en una trágica historia digna de novela ganas un gran aliado: a los ciudadanos del Capitolio; los cuales están ansiosos por cosas nuevas y revolucionarias dentro de los monótonos Juegos del Hambre y a la vez ganas al más grande enemigo: al Presidente y a los vigilantes- el chico hizo una pequeña pausa para retomar el aire y el sentido de su discurso –Técnicamente les dieron una bofetada al atreverse a romper los protocolos 'sagrados' que rigen a los juegos, pero no son tan idiotas para eliminarlos tan rápido, son un gran espectáculo y si la arena no los mata, entonces los vigilantes se pondrán a actuar.

–Bastante sorprendente tu análisis- agregó la chica después de un tiempo –Has pensado en esto durante un tiempo, ¿no? De cualquier forma, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer nos tiene sin cuidado, sólo debemos apegarnos al plan- agregó mientras comenzaba alejarse en sentido contrario de su compañero.

–Muy cierto, sólo los tomo como ejemplo- Clove no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y girar hacia él –Ellos nos mostrarán que es lo que puede más dentro de este lugar; si el amor puro o el básico instinto de supervivencia- y así terminó su discurso, con su ya clásica sonrisa.

El día seguía su curso, mientras los tributos recién anexados a la alianza comenzaban a explotar sus habilidades, como era el caso del chico del distrito tres, el cual comentaba a Cato y Marvel como asegurar los alimentos y armamentos; por lo que la morena entendió era necesario sacar algún artefacto debajo de los pedestales, donde horas antes se encontraban. Ese era un tema que no preocupaba, ni interesaba a la chica; hasta el momento no era capaz de evitar que las palabras del ojiverde la dejaran, se había convertido en una característica del chico, ya siempre encontraba la forma de mantenerla pensando en sus conversaciones, simplemente no lograba concentrarse en nada.

– ¡Esos desgraciados!- bramo repentinamente. Después de días de estar dentro de lo que tanto evitó, después de tantas charlas con Cato para intentar descubrir cuál era el plan de los tributos del uno. No estaba segura de que su idea fuera la correcta, pero hasta el momento todo encajaba: la alianza, las insistentes invitaciones a ser 'amigos' y su necesidad de permanecer siempre juntos.

– ¡Se creen muy listos!- dijo en un leve susurro, sólo perceptible para ella y los árboles cercanos. La emoción y desesperación de correr hacia Cato y contarle su descubrimiento comenzaban a calarle el alma, pero sabía que debía esperar a que estuvieran solos, ya que era necesario actuar como si aún siguiera bajo los efectos de las envolventes palabras del castaño. Así que simplemente se sentó sobre una roca, bajo la refrescante sobra de un escuálido árbol, observando lo que sus compañeros hacían alrededor de sus víveres. Todo indicaba que la colocación de las trampas no sobrepasaría aquel primer día. La noche comenzaba a invadirlos -muy seguramente, gracias a las manos de los vigilantes - la enorme arena y aquel místico velo negro no sólo trajo un ligero olor húmedo, sino también un olor a fuego y carbón.

– ¡Miren lo que los vigilantes trajeron!- comentó una burlona Glimmer- ¿será que tu chica te rechazó y decidiste que la vida no vale nada?

– ¡Cállate Glimmer!- gritó un molesto Cato, el que el tal Peeta viniera de la nada y sin ser detectado por ninguno de los profesionales, no era buena señal; ya que podía significar una emboscada, por una improvisada nueva 'alianza' o una trampa por parte de los vigilantes – ¿qué es lo que vienes a buscar aquí doce?- preguntó el rubio, con espada en mano y en posición de ataque.

–Quiero unírmeles, quiero formar parte de esta alianza- dijo con seguridad el otro rubio –Sé que puedo serles de ayuda, soy extremadamente fuerte, sé algunas técnicas de supervivencia, además mientras más tributos dentro de su área de caza tengan, más fácil será asesinarnos ¿no?

¿Se había vuelto loco? Llegar como un viejo amigo y decir esa sarta de estupideces, en especial a un grupo de profesionales; era algo que Clove jamás había visto en unos juegos, pero sí de romper protocolos y reglas, el tributo del doce era un experto. Era obvio que su travesía en los juegos del hambre terminaría, esa noche y justo en ese lugar, pero la morena se equivocó. Con sólo mirar a su ojiazul compañero lo supo, ya que en esos profundos ojos celestes notó la duda e instantes después notó la victoria. Para un buen conocedor de los instintos de Cato, como lo era ella; el que el minero del doce no tuviera ya una espada atravesándole el pecho sólo podía significar que ya era miembro del grupo. Ahora la chica de los cuchillos, se preguntaba en qué les podía ser útil un minero con una fuerza sobre humana; sería ¿carnada?, ¿escudo? o ¿mera diversión?

–Está bien, puedes unírtenos; la caza empieza en una hora- sonrió el espadachín, dejando a su paso a un sorprendido Marvel, una incrédula Glimmer, un Peeta desconcentrado y una pensativa Clove. La pecosa no tardo en alcanzar a su compañero, deseaba saber que planeó cuando el otro ojiazul le propuso unírseles.

– ¿Qué planeas Cato?, ¿por qué aceptaste que ese tal Peeta se nos uniera?- dijo la morena, posándose frente a su compañero para cortar su avance. –Fácil, si lo tenemos con nosotros seguro nos guiará con la chica en llamas; recuerda que ella, el chico enamorado, el tributo del once, Glimmer y Marvel son los únicos que se interponen en nuestra victoria. Así que lo único que debemos hacer es esperar, a que un error suyo nos conduzca hacia su amada y entonces podremos acabar con ambos.

–Y si es una trampa, ¿y si lo que quiere es alejarnos de nuestro campamento?, así podría emboscarnos y quedarse con los suministros- replicó una nerviosa Clove.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, aun sea una trampa ten por seguro que estaremos listos para su traición y morirá antes de poner en movimiento uno sólo de sus músculos- terminó burlonamente, ya que no creía que su letal compañera se preocupará por alguien como el minero, él era consciente de la fuerza sobre humana que poseía aquel chico de baja estatura, pero en ningún momento llego a preocuparle; al igual que con la chica en llamas, al parecer debió hacer algo realmente extraordinario para recibir la más alta calificación de la demostración de habilidades, no significaba absolutamente nada. Era como tener esas extrañas armas de fuego -que algunos agentes de paz solían portar en su distrito, claro que nunca las vio en acción- si le propusieran obtener una de ellas a cambio, él no tendría la mínima idea de cómo usarla a su favor, ya que jamás fue entrenado para manipularlas.

Lo mismo ocurría con muchos de los tributos en la arena, poseían habilidades sorprendentes e incluso algunas de ellas rebasaban las suyas propias, pero de nada servía tener el don, sino tenías el entrenamiento para usarlo, por esa razón no le preocupaba ningún tributo, excepto por los de distrito uno, los cuales al igual que él y la ojigris, habían crecido entrenándose para los juegos, no importa si carecían de habilidades físicas, ellos tenían la estrategia de su lado, lo cual los convertía en peligrosas armas mortales. Aunque existiera dicha emboscada, el ojiazul estaba seguro que en las pocas horas de estar juntos, no podrían haber maquilado algo tan bueno como para aniquilarlos. Fuera de los profesionales, los tributos que se atrevían a plantear alianzas eran como bestias salvajes en el ámbito.

–Así que si tienes miedo, yo te protegeré- agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de incredulidad ante el 'miedo' expuesto por su compañera y a la vez una cierta ternura, al saber que la perspicaz chica de los cuchillos podía ser tan inocente al creer que caerían en una trampa.

– ¡Jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir llamarme cobarde!- gritó Clove, tal fue la fuerza impregnada en sus palabras que todos los demás presentes (que hasta aquel momento habían pasado de largo a la conversación) volcaron sus miradas aquel par de jóvenes – ¡que te quede muy claro Cato, que ésta es la primera y última vez que osas, siquiera a insinuar que yo le temo a unos insignificantes seres como los tributos del doce!-concluyó.

El espadachín no ocultó su sorpresa ante tal reacción, en los largos años de entrenamiento que pasaron juntos, jamás vio a Clove tan molesta, era tal la rabia que emanaba de aquel pequeño cuerpo, que el rubio podría jurar, que el carmín de los ojos de la chica, había cambiado su tonalidad a una mucho más intensa, parecía fuego; un fuego que amenazaba con envolver el resto de la oscura pupila. No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, al finalmente hacer explotar a la bestia que ya hacía dormida, en lo más profundo de la morocha. Sólo sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ahora no le quedaba opción más que tratar de enfocar todo ese odio, debía evitar que el fuego de su ira los consumiera.

–Lo siento- pronunció el ojiazul tranquila y casi imperceptiblemente, pero su disculpa fue hacia el aire, porque para el momento en que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Clove caminaba con paso firme hacia el campamento.

La hora de salir de caza se acercaba y la tensión no podría ser más, después de la escena protagonizada por la pareja de profesionales, todos estaban listos para partir en cualquier momento, los elegidos para salir y matar serían los cuatro profesionales, la chica del distrito cuatro y el tributo del doce; esta sería su prueba. Los encargados de vigilarle serían el castaño y la morena, Clove agradecía internamente, por primera vez, que la gran boca de Marvel sirviera de algo; ya que de él fue la grandiosa idea de separarse por parejas y vigilar durante el trayecto y también debió agradecer que la rubia fuera la primera en elegir compañero, el cual irremediablemente fue Cato. Una parte de la diestra de las navajas, no pudo evitar querer golpear a Glimmer por su atrevimiento, pero el resto de ella –un noventa por ciento de su ser- le agradecía a la ojiverde por alejar a su ojiazul compañero de ella, porque estaba segura que si compartía la misma área con él, no resistiría a arrojarle uno de sus filosos amigos.

La hora pacta finalmente llegó, a la cabeza se encontraba Cato, seguido de una pareja de rubios; Glimmer iba del lado derecho, mientras que Peeta se encontraba a la izquierda de la chica y un poco rezagados se encontraban un par de delgados jóvenes, él mucho más alto que ella, silenciosos en su andar, pero sin despegar sus miradas de su misión. Como era ya costumbre del castaño y su incontrolable ímpetu por hablar, desconcentraron a la ojigris.

–Pues mi pregunta fue respondida mucho antes de lo pensado, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió y miró a la Clove.

–De qué demonios hablas- respondió la chica, en un tono bastante neutral, a pesar de sus palabras.

–Digo, que nada puede más que nuestros instintos, por un momento ese minero me llegó a engañar- bufó, sus palabras sonaban decepcionantes, claro reflejo de su rostro.

–Panadero- dijo la ojigris, antes de que terminara su compañero.

– ¿De qué hablas?- respondió Marvel, sin poder ocultar su gran sorpresa ante las palabras de la profesional.

–Del tributo del doce, dijo que era panadero, no minero- ¿por qué había dicho aquello? , ni ella lo sabía, sólo deseaba que su intriga no se notara, ante cada palabra que emanaba de la boca del chico.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento, no lo recordaba- comentó sin darle importancia a la corrección por parte de la morocha –El punto de esto es que por un segundo llegué a creerle, en la entrevista cuando hizo su confesión, juraría haber visto en sus ojos ese profundo deseo de proteger a su chica, incluso sobre su vida misma. Evidentemente me equivoque, es normal. Supongo que si un par de personas 'comunes' como ellos, no pudieron materializar su historia de amor, que podemos esperar nosotros, los que fuimos criados como armas mortales.

Ella sabía todo eso de antemano, tenía presente que en el distrito dos, si te dedicabas a ser un profesional, era imposible si quiera imaginar tener una familia y ese tipo de cosas que las personas con oficios comunes consiguen a lo largo de su vida; entonces ¿por qué le dolía?, por qué le desanimaba el que alguien más le restregara en el rostro, el hecho de que le fuera quitado el derecho a soñar; soñar con una libertad de poder compartir su vida junto a otra persona o el simple derecho de vivir. Era tarde para arrepentirse del camino que eligió; aún hubiera decidido seguir por otro camino, lo más probable es que su destino terminara como el de los 'trágicos amantes'. Aquel par de jóvenes, de un distrito en donde no es necesario renunciar a tu vida y tus sueños por una pasión de poder, veían destrozada su visión de consolidar un futuro juntos y todo gracias a los deseos de otros.

–'Así que en ese mundo no importa que tan buena persona seas o pretendas serlo, simplemente tu ya no dependes de ti mismo, dependerás de los deseos de otros'- fue el pensamiento que inundó a Clove. Con aquella idea en su cabeza, la morena se convenció de que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que los Juegos del Hambre le brindaban, ya que estando en esa arena, ella podía jactarse el derecho a escribir su destino dentro del estadio de la muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

He de pedir una enorme disculpa, ya que a pasado demasiado tiempo, les confesaré que caí en un bloqueo y eso evitó que pudiera terminar la historia, hasta antes y mediados de escribir este capítulo tenía la intensión de que se extendiera por dos capítulos más. Una vez terminado este cap, quise continuar con el que sería el último. Pero simplemente no pude, las ideas no venían a mí. Así estuve un tiempo, hasta que para volver a tomar inspiración volví a leer fics. No fueron fics sobre THG sino de Harry Potter, más específicamente Harry/Hermione (soy una gran fan)

Y hubo uno que me enamoro completamente, les puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que al día de hoy es el mejor Fic HHr que jamás haya leído. Pero en general es un fic excelente, desde su redacción hasta su historia, en cada capítulo te deja con ganas de más, hubo momentos de la historia en que gritaba y me angustiaba por no saber que les pasaría a los personajes, además de que te permite leer un poco de las historias de los demás personajes. Para aquellas personas que les guste Harry/Hermione o Ron/Luna o Ginny/Draco es de ley que deben leerlo (aunque de las últimas dos parejas no se profundice tanto) encontraran bastante material. Para los interesados el fic se llama: 'Sin Daños a Terceros'

El punto es que el fic le llevó a la autora casi 5 años en terminarlo y yo así de: wow. Y comprendí que aveces es necesario tomarte el tiempo que debas, para que tú como autor lo reflejes en cada palabra. Y con nuevas energías, continué con lo que se supondría en capítulo final. Total, tan nuevas fueron mis energías que se extendió por otros 3 más :P Pero les digo estoy a la mitad del capi final, sólo esperen los que vienen. A más tardar el último capítulo estará en FanFiction el viernes o miércoles de la próxima semana, quiero dar ese último capítulo en un buen día.

Quizá ésta, junto con las notas del capítulo final serán las más largas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y deseo con todo corazón que la larga espera valga la pena y este fic aún sea de su agrado. Para comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Pueden usar los reviews o les dejo mi twitter leay93


	8. Profundidad

**.:Profundidad:.**

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart._

Su larga jornada comenzaba a ver reflejados sus frutos, después en un par de horas de caminata, se encontraron con su primer víctima. Una chica que inició una fogata para evitar morir de frío, que tristemente encontró su muerte de una peor forma; a la vez funcionó como prueba para el chico del distrito doce. Él se había encargado de rematarla, al ver que los cañones no sonaban. Pero fuera de eso, había sido una noche tranquila sin mayores sorpresas, simplemente decidieron regresar al campamento y dormir, ya mañana sería otro día.

La noche pasó como un suspiro, la luz le laceraba los parpados, así que con todo el esfuerzo que fue capaz de imprimir se levantó poco a poco, debía aprovechar toda la luz que le fuera posible, podría dormir todo lo que quisiera una vez que ganara o una vez muerto. El resultado de la noche anterior no lo dejaba nada satisfecho, cierto era que eliminaron a un concursante más, pero no era suficiente, debía ponerse actuar y pronto. Algo le decía que la chica en llamas y el tributo del once se encontraban cerca, era como si pudiera olerlos; y a pesar que el otro rubio mostró con bastante determinación en su deseo y convicción de pertenecer a la alianza, aún no convencía a muchos, sólo creería en él, hasta que los guiara a su castaña novia.

Al levantarse, el ojiazul trató de hacer todo el ruido posible, no deseaba emitir palabras para despertar a sus compañeros; el nivel de decibles empleado fue el correcto, ya que Glimmer y Marvel comenzaron a removerse con pereza, en una clara señal de que pronto estarían de pie. En la dirección opuesta se encontraba Clove, la cual reflejaba estar lo suficientemente despierta como para hacer una sesión de entrenamiento, al parecer fue la primera en despertar o tal vez la única en no dormir; el espadachín aún con la pasada pelea presente, prefirió dejarla sola, con sus pensamientos.

Reanudaron actividades después de un breve desayuno -no deseaban gastar los alimentos innecesariamente- los puestos se repitieron; el equipo de vigilancia sería el mismo y el de caza también, por ende las misiones personales se mantenían. El grupo comenzaría desde donde quedaron la noche anterior, ciertamente nada parecía diferente, no había rastros de una pelea o algo por el estilo, lo cual significaría que hubiera más bajas en el número de concursantes, esto dificultaba los planes de los profesionales, ya que de no matarse entre los que estaban fuera o por los vigilantes, tardarían más en acercarse al final.

A lo largo del camino lograron percibir un olor a hollín, todo indicaba que finalmente los vigilantes comenzaban su intervención, lo cual significaba uno menos o que les darían un poco de acción. No tardaron en toparse con el regalo traído por cortesía de los titiriteros del juego, ya que el grupo podía vislumbrar, a unos cuantos metros de su posición, a una delgada y castaña chica, lucía el mismo uniforme que el panadero, en cuestión de segundos ataron los cabos, definitivamente era ella; Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas.

Ella parecía haber notado también la presencia del numeroso grupo, ya que se alejó en dirección contraria, cuán rápido le era posible; Cato como líder de la manada, se adelantó dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su lastimada presa. Era seguido de cerca por sus compañeros, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que una cabeza rubia era su más cercano miembro, tal pareciera que ambos ojiazul competían por llegar primero con la chica; entonces Cato lo supo, él no la entregaría a sus hambrientas manos, al menos no tan fácil; ambos lo sabían, el panadero sello su propia muerte; con cada zancada que sembraba la tierra, era una más hacia su fatídico final.

La castaña fue más rápida que ellos, se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, para cuando el grupo llegó hasta ella; en la excitación del momento Cato intentó alcanzarla, pero falló en su acción, al aferrarse a una rama lo bastante reseca y débil que no soportó su gran peso y simplemente quebró, dejando que el musculoso cuerpo del espadachín retumbara en la tierra. Al ver la derrota de su compañero, Clove decidió lanza un par de sus cuchillos, pero fue inútil, la chica se encontraba muy lejos de su zona de alcance. En un tercer ataque, Glimmer alzó su arco y comenzó a disparar, simplemente para dejar en claro su pésima puntería; ya que ninguna de las flechas si quiera pasó cerca de la chica en llamas. En otro y más desesperado intento, Cato se posesiono del arma y la empuño por sí mismo, pero al igual que su compañera no tuvo el más mínimo éxito.

La mente del espadachín ojiazul, iba tan rápido, intentando buscar una estrategia, que estaba seguro que podía sentir sus entrañas salir de su cuerpo, pero las palabras del otro rubio fueron mucho más agiles, tanto que desconcertaron a todos los presentes incluida su compañera de distrito.

–Esperémosla aquí, en algún momento tendrá que bajar o morirá de hambre, sólo es cuestión de tiempo- sentenció el panadero. Como si las palabras de aquel muchacho fueran la bofetada que requería la mente del también ojiazul, para serenarse, recuperar la compostura y la tranquilidad que le caracterizaban.

–Está bien, necesitamos hacer una fogata para pasar la noche- dijo al tiempo que le regresaba a la ojiverde su arma y se dirigía al bosque para conseguir leña e iniciar el campamento.

La noche cayó sin que un par de ojos grises lo notaran, éstos encontraron más interesante lo que una mirada celeste captaba, aquellos orbes azules parecían tan perdidos y profundos como el enorme lago donde se encontraba el resto del campamento, ambos cuerpos azules, no reflejaban luz alguna. Clove recordaba como la primera noche se perdió en aquel cuerpo de agua, con una sola mirada le basto para alejarse del resto de la arena; deseaba que aquella sensación de arropo y paz nunca se fueran de ella. Erróneo fue su deseo, después de un par de largos días en pleno juego, lo último que podía sentir la morena en esos momentos era paz. Desesperada e inconscientemente buscaba en los ojos de Cato, la misma sensación que aquel inmenso lago le brindó días atrás.

Pero sólo encontró deseos de sangre, venganza, rabia y ¿confusión? No estaba segura de ello, pero no tenía otra teoría, se encontró decepcionada de sí misma al verse en aquella patética circunstancia tratando de buscar consuelo a sus propias dudas en alguien que estaba diez veces más perdido que un animal lejos de casa. Para alejar todo de su mente se dedicó a repartir la comida que trajeron desde la cornucopia y a esperar que el hambre obligara a los instintos de la chica en llamas a comenzar arder y así ella sucumbiera ante ellos, para poder terminar con todo aquel teatro; desde el hecho de ser la favorita para ganar los juegos y para poder terminar con la farsa de los trágicos amantes o la farsa que mantenía su rubio compañero, cuando éste perdiera el control de su actuación debido a su amor por la chica para así poder asesinarlo sin más duda; en cualquiera de los casos, sería un rival menos.

El espadachín traía consigo bastante madera para generar un buen fuego que los mantuviera vivos durante una noche más, tal era su concentración en averiguar cómo bajar de ese enorme árbol a su presa, pero nada se le ocurría, sólo podía asentir que la idea de Peeta fue la mejor o mejor dicho, fue la única opción que le pareció viable, pero ¿cuánto duraría ella ahí? Sin comida, ni bebida podrían ser sólo un par de días, pero uno de los problemas principales recaía en que ellos tampoco llevaban los víveres suficientes para una estadía prolongada, dado el gran número de integrantes de aquella alianza; tampoco podía arriesgarse a pedirle a alguno de los miembros que fueran por más alimentos, ya que cabía la enorme posibilidad que se aprovecharan de esto y los abandonaran, quedándose ellos con los sobrante en la cornucopia; la única en quien confiaba era Clove y tampoco estaba dispuesto a mandarla sola hacia el tributo en el lago, que no desaprovecharía en atacarla al verla sola. Aun a sabiendas que ella era bastante ágil y podría incluso matarlo a él, con un par de lanzamientos; así que sería mucho más fácil con le escuálido tributos que esperaban. Así que mandar a su compañera no era una opción viable. El perderse en el mar de sus ideas, era un problema que siempre tendría y las consecuencias de éste, eran perder por completo el contexto de la realidad. Así que era de esperarse que no sintiera la compañía de una chica que no lo había soltado. Desde que se tomara la decisión de acampar, aquella sensual rubia no se movió un solo centímetro de su lado y él tampoco mostró una intención de alejarla, lo cual la chica había tomado como una señal para continuar con su filtreo.

Tal vez Cato no se percataba de la extrema cercanía de la rubia, pero la chica de los cuchillos si lo hizo. Su musculoso compañero había sido objeto de sus distracciones a lo largo del día, así que era imposible no ver lo que esos dos se traían o al menos lo que la ojiverde pretendía, pero la chica con pecas sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar para dejar salir todo lo reprimido por tantos meses de preparación o ¿tal vez era todo lo contrario? Claro que sí, la arena era el mejor lugar, en algún momento se tendían que enfrentar, por qué alargar la angustiosa espera de poder matarla. Pronto lo recordó, había prioridades en el orden de asesinato; primero sería la minera, segundo el panadero, tercero los tributos del uno, cuarto los enclenques de los guardias, después simplemente dejaría que vinieran de uno por uno y al final estarían ella y Cato listos para terminar con la gran incógnita de quién sería el primero en impregnar la sangre del otro sobre su arma.

La fogata comenzaba a consumirse y las posibilidades de tener acción esa noche, también. El sueño fue apoderándose uno a uno. El primero fue el castaño de ojos verdes, el cual decidió reposar cerca de ella, muy a su pesar, pero no objetó nada, simplemente lo dejó pasar; seguido de él, fue el chico enamorado, podría a ver jurado que él no dormía que sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, haciendo que sus demás sentidos se agudizaran. La tercera fue la chica del distrito cuatro que los acompañaba, ella no parecía molestarse por nada ni por nadie. El siguiente fue Cato, que pareció imitar la técnica del otro ojiazul, ya que sólo cerro sus ojos, tal vez sin la intención de dejarse llevar por Morfeo y al lado de él, la otra chica del grupo se recostó plácidamente sobre su brazo, usándolo como almohada.

Lo último que la ojigris deseaba era caer en el estado de debilidad que el dormir te proporcionaba, eso aunado a la escena que contemplaba frente sí, donde los dos rubios crearon su propio mundo donde nada, ni nadie importaba, dejándose llevar; dejando llevar su dolor, su miedo, sus dudas; su todo. En ese momento más que nunca los odió, a ambos, a la vida misma por haberla puesto ahí, pero más que todo ese odio, los envidió; envidió el poder dejarse llevar por la noche, el perderse el uno en el otro. Una lagartija pago el precio que no le correspondía, tuvo la desgracia de pasar frente a un letal animal herido, como lo era Clove en ese momento, ya que sin más emoción en su acción comenzó a arrojar sus cuchillos contra el animalito.

Contrario a todo lo que pensó Clove, Cato se encontraba en una encrucijada mental, estaba perdido en sus sueños, lo cual fue su peor pesadilla, la mente no lo dejaba olvidarse de nada, sólo complicaba más las cosas. Tan profunda era su inconsciencia que no se percato de que algo oprimía su brazo, pensó que era parte de su sueño, en donde se veía aplastado bajo un enorme tronco, pero no había nadie para quitarlo de ahí, se encontraba solo en aquel enorme bosque, su final sería un reflejo de su vida; él moriría solo. Repentinamente el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris, pero no cualquier tono de gris; no era el clásico tono que hace sentir una nostalgia o una depresión, era un gris que te transmitía calma, como si supieras que la tormenta no sería tan fuerte como muchos lo pronosticaban. Así como la mirada de su compañera, muchas personas veían en esos ojos una expresión tenebrosa y de la cual debían alejarse; pero pocos habían visto lo que él.

Recordaba la primera noche en la arena, una vez que terminó de dar las instrucciones a cada uno de los presentes, notó la ausencia de su compañera; pero no tardó en encontrarla, estaba frente al lago y aún con la poca luz que el fuego le permitía pudo observar como su mirada se perdía justo donde comenzaba el cuerpo de agua e inclusive ese destello carmín característico se extinguía, dejándose llevar por la inmensidad del agua. Así como recordó aquel pasaje, regresó a su actual dilema, estaba siendo oprimido por un enorme tronco. De la nada un extraño ruido de serrucho lo desconcentro de su muerte. Tal vez alguien había venido a salvarlo, a no dejarlo morir de aquella patética forma, secretamente deseaba que aquel ruido fuera obra de un cuchillo y no de un serrucho.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno a la morocha, la bendición del sueño la alcanzó; pero las cosas buenas nunca fueron para ella, así que quizá sólo pasaron un par de horas cuando un extraño ruido comenzó a perturbarla, instintivamente incrementó la fuerza de su agarre para con su cuchillo, pero fue muy lenta, sólo pudo ver una enorme bola negra venir hacia ellos. El ruido del impacto fue suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos por completo. Los zumbidos fueron suficientes para hacerla correr, no supo nada de nadie, ni tampoco le interesaba.

– ¡Al lago!- escuchó aullar a Cato, supo por su voz, que se encontraba a escasos pasos detrás de ella. Simplemente le obedeció y sólo corrió, mientras golpeaba a las rastrevíspulas, evitando que sus aguijones se clavaran en partes importantes, sabía de antemano que con unos cuantas picaduras bastarían para asesinarla. Deseo saber si había más insectos tras ella, pero lo único que vislumbro fue un par de cuerpos en el suelo, siendo atacados sin piedad por la mayor parte del enjambre, ésos cuerpos pertenecían a las otras dos chicas de la alianza, Glimmer y la chica del distrito cuatro. Por un segundo una sonrisa se postró sobre sus delgados labios; inmediatamente después fue cambiada por un rostro de sorpresa al notar más cerca de sí a una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos celestes acercándosele, el veneno de las rastrevíspulas comenzaba a surgir su efecto, ya que le costaba trabajo distinguir a la enorme figura moviéndose, podría ser el panadero o el espadachín.

Pero la fuerza que empleó para sostenerla del brazo, fue suficiente para saber que era Cato, él hablaba sobre cosas indescifrables para ella, sólo se limitó a seguirlo y correr lo más rápido y ortodoxo que su cuerpo le permitiera. Con cada árbol cambiante de color, podía sentir la frescura que emanaba el lago, y junto a éste vio al chico del tres que los miraba con desconcierto, ella lo ignoró por completo y sintió como era arrojada al fondo del agua.

Cuando el frío líquido tocó su cuerpo, pudo sentir el ardor de las picaduras; hasta aquel momento logro saber con exactitud donde se encontraban los aguijones: en un brazo, en su mejilla, en el dorso de la mano y uno último en su rodilla, tal vez éste último era el que había evitado que su huída fuera más limpia; el agua clamaba el dolor (uno de los causantes de sus delirios), pero no su preocupación al no saber qué hacer, no era una experta nadando, aunque en el distrito le habían enseñado lo básico. Para aumentar el nivel de desesperación, aquellos ojos celestes que la guiaron en el camino, la abandonaron. Sin ellos se sentía perdida y el dolor no ayudaba en lo absoluto, así que sin más dejó de mover sus piernas y manos, se dejó llevar nuevamente por la paz de aquel lago, deseaba que la tomara y la llevara consigo hacia sus profundidades.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Como parte de mi compromiso, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo a sólo dos de terminar. Para comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Pueden usar los reviews o les dejo mi twitter leay93


	9. Descanso

**.:Descanso:.**

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. My fingers claw your skin; try to tear my way in._

Cualquiera que conociera la forma de vida del distrito dos, sabría que aquella era una forma muy deshonrosa de morir. Pero a la ojigris no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho su cabeza y su cuerpo comenzaban a separarse, importándole muy poco que el primero le ordenara continuar peleando por su victoria, le recordara que no podía deshonrar: a cada lagrima, a cada gota de sangre y sudor, que derramó a lo largo de sus entrenamientos y peleas; muriendo de esta forma. Pero poco le importo, ése era uno de los bellos efectos que el agua generaba sobre ella, ya nada le importaba; ni su familia viendo desde casa, sus entrenadores en el distrito, sus mentores en el capitolio. Lo que ella ignoraba, era que había alguien a quién si le importaba la peligrosa situación en que se encontraban. Un brillo celeste la volvió a llamar, la invitaba a tomar su mano y regresar al dolor de la vida; dudosa estiró su mano hacia él, una parte de sí detuvo la trayectoria de su brazo, cosa que poco le importo a el dueño de la mano que la arrastro consigo.

Un golpe frío le dio satisfacción a sus heridas y a su vez le regresaba el dolor que creyó perdido, todo giraba a su alrededor, formando extrañas nubes y colores; dentro de su amorfa visión logró percatarse de que el tributo que sirvió como guardia comenzaba a salir del lago, tal vez fue alcanzado por un par de insectos. Por más que se esforzaba en concentrar su búsqueda, siendo que ésta no duro demasiado. Logro observar que un par de masas amarillas corrían en dirección opuesta a la suya; la masa más pequeña estaba al frente y con torpes movimientos trataba de tomar una lanza sin perder el ritmo de su huida, detrás de él la otra masa más grande lo perseguía con lo que distinguió como un alargado haz de luz plateada. A pesar de la falta de control de sus sistemas, su raciocinio seguía de su lado. No tardó en concluir que tal vez habría un muerto más.

A pesar de sólo haber sido picado por un par de rastrevíspulas, sentía su cuerpo diez veces más pesado de lo normal, la visión se le nublaba por momentos, agradeció al entrenamiento de años, dándole como resultado un cuerpo lo bastante grande y fuerte para resistir el veneno de los insectos. Aunque esto no evitó que su víctima fuera más rápido que él, al salir del agua mientras cargaba el cuerpo semiconsciente de Clove no ayudó, pero el verla con vida le renovó las fuerzas perdidas.

– ¡Te alcanzaré maldito minero!- gritó, o al menos eso creyó, no estaba seguro que clase de efectos tenía el veneno sobre su ser. Todo había sido una trampa, pensó Cato, tal como la morena lo advirtió y él se negó a ver. Ahora estaba ahí en medio de la nada posiblemente persiguiendo una ilusión, pero no dejaría que se escapara, no de nuevo.

El espadachín captó la falta de movimiento de su traidor 'compañero', no estaba seguro del por qué se detuvo cerca de los cuerpos de lo que parecían sus ex-compañeras, así que él no decidió perder tiempo y corrió para atacarlo. Su intención era cortarlo por la mitad, sus facultades sólo le permitieron hacer un movimiento en diagonal; su contrincante lo vio venir; con un torpe movimiento lateral el panadero logró evitar que el ataque le diera de lleno. Cato conocía la sensación que provocaba la carne al desgarrarse con su arma y el golpe que dio, se sintió como siempre. Un hilo escarlata provenía de la pierna izquierda. El rubio alzó nuevamente su espada, para por fin terminar con su traidor 'aliado'. Cuando la brillante arma caía en dirección a Peeta, éste tomo su lanza y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su cazador, el cual cayó al sentir que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el vital gas lo abandonaba, su rubio compañero también se alejaba de él.

La roncha bajo su ojo, amenazaba con extender su tamaño, lo cual impedía la claridad en su visón; los síntomas del veneno comenzaban a manifestarse y él lo sabía. Usó las fuerzas que aún no lo abandonaban para dirigirse al lago, por un momento olvidó por completo a Clove y su delicado estado. La chica a diferencia de él, recibió más picaduras, además de la diferencia de corpulencias era notable, él siendo más alto y con más masa muscular, se sentía desfallecer; en su compañera las consecuencias podían ser letales. La simple idea lo mortificó. Durante el camino de regreso se repetía a sí mismo que la preocupación que lo abatía, era simplemente por la seguridad del equipo, en menos de un par de horas habían perdido a dos integrantes y no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro, mucho menos a ella.

Para cuando llegó con el resto de sus compañeros, vio un par de cuerpos cerca de un árbol, tal vez las alucinaciones les hicieron creer que estarían a salvo en un lugar alto; pero ninguno de ellos le interesaban; tal vez el veneno hablaba por él, realmente no le importó, sólo deseaba saber que aún respiraba, que las alucinaciones no la matarían, que podría a volver a ver sus grises ojos.

– ¡Clove!- gritó, con cada letra que pronunció sentía su boca resquebrajarse. El bosque comenzaba a mutar, cada árbol era sustituido por una pared del centro de entrenamiento, era el distrito dos. Y en el centro de aquel lugar estaba ella. Una Clove inconsciente, tirada sobre su rostro; con un brazo extendido, mientras que el otro se aferraba a un pequeño cuchillo. Las piernas fueron lo primero en traicionar la voluntad del ojiazul; usó toda la fuerza restante para enfocarse en una sola cosa; la respiración de la morena. Cuando se cercioró de que su pecho subió y bajó; finalmente se dejó perder en el dolor.

Se dice que los primeros serán los últimos, en el caso del tributo del dos, fue lo contrario. Él fue el último en caer y el primero en reponerse del ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Definitivamente su entrenamiento y su condición física ayudaron a minimizar el daño recibido. Se incorporó poco a poco, aún sentía los efectos físicos del ataque. Una vez sentado, miró hacia su izquierda donde vio un pequeño cuerpo de cabellera negra, por el traje que utilizaba, lo reconoció como el tributo del distrito tres. A unos metros detrás de él, se encontraba un cuerpo mucho más largo y de cabellera castaña, era Marvel. Repentinamente su mente recordó los momentos previos a sus desvaríos; Clove.

Intentó levantarse tan rápido como lo recordó, pero sus piernas no respondían a la misma velocidad que sus intenciones; concentró toda su fuerza en sus dos extremidades, para revisar la gravedad de su caso; él sabía de antemano de la fuerza de la morena y también sabía de las trampas mortíferas de los vigilantes. Con pesadez logró su objetivo, en cada paso que daba sentía como si levantara toneladas de rocas sobre sí. Estaba indeciso, ¿qué debía hacer primero: revisar la condición de la chica o buscar el remedio en los víveres de la cornucopia? Sabía que en aquel cuerno dorado, encontraría cualquier tipo de medicamento; éste era una de las razones más tentadoras por la cual muchos tributos arriesgaban su vida, en el primer segundo de juego. Era bien sabido que los vigilantes colocaban en aquel lugar todo lo necesario para hacer el juego mucho más agradable; desde armas jamás vistas en el mundo común hasta medicamentos milagrosos -para asegurar, que los participantes murieran a manos de otros y no de un simple resfriado o dolor estomacal- para cualquier trampa que ellos mismos colocaran. Así que si el capitolio se encargo de colocar un nido de sus más peligrosos mutos; seguramente también habrá colocado la cura.

Siguiendo su lógica, optó por la segunda opción. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la pirámide; recordando la secuencia que el chico del tres le mencionó. Una vez librado el peligro de volar en mil pedazos, comenzó su apresurada búsqueda, no deseaba perder tiempo; ya que desconocía el nivel de daño en la ojigris. Un quejido lo desconcertó de su búsqueda; pensando que probablemente provenía de su compañera, giró hacia su dirección y al notar que ella seguía estoica en su posición, miró hacia los otros dos chicos. Se percató, que Marvel era el que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, esto alertó y aceleró la acción del espadachín. Después de lo vivido con el chico enamorado, no quería correr el riesgo de ser nuevamente traicionado. Temía que su debilidad momentánea y su preocupación fueran suficiente ventaja para el castaño, durante la probable pelea. Pronto descartó esa idea; el ojiverde trató de levantarse sin éxito, al instante de colocar sus manos sobre la tierra e intentar sostener su propio peso, se derrumbó.

Sin perder más tiempo el rubio intensificó su búsqueda, hasta que ésta dio frutos; era un pequeño tarro con un ungüento color verde. Al ser tributos profesionales, su entrenamiento fue más extenso que el resto de los tributos; por las noches se reunían con algunos doctores, que les indicaban de los diferentes medicamentos que serían colocados, el uso de cada uno. Gracias a su pequeña introducción a las medicinas, le fue fácil la identificación del tarro. Abrió el tarro y untó una cantidad de la pasta verde sobre la enorme bola bajo su ojo derecho, sobre su codo y sobre su abdomen. Una vez con el pequeño contenedor en su poder y el dolor de sus heridas cediendo, se dirigió con paso lento pero constante hacia el cuerpo inerte de la morena.

Con cada metro que reducía con ella, notaba los prominentes montículos rojos; el primero sobre su mejilla y sobre su brazo extendido, logro ver otro par. Una vez a su lado se coloco sobre una pierna, repitió el mismo proceso; tomó el ungüento con un par de dedos y lo colocó sobre los montículos, el primero en recibir tratamiento fue el de su brazo, seguido por el que se encontraba en el dorso de su mano, por último el de su mejilla. Como si temiera despertarla, untó con bastante delicadeza. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Clove comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Una felicidad espontanea invadió al profesional junto a ella.

–Sabía que eras más fuerte que todos ellos- susurró feliz. La sola idea de verla despierta después de todo el daño sufrido, sólo le recordaba de la peligrosidad de aquella chica. Debía darse prisa en hacerla volver en sí, necesitaba saber si tenía más heridas, no podía dejar que los otros se recuperaran antes. Los planes cambiaron, todo se precipitó cuando el nido cayó sobre ellos, con Glimmer muerta, la alianza no tenía sentido; su compañero sabría que quedarse con los ambos tributos del dos, sería su perdición y querría huir cuanto antes; seguramente en aquellos momentos de quejidos e intentos fallidos por levantarse, éste era el único pensamiento que lo motivaba. Cato aprendió qué el no tener a tus enemigos en tu radar, puede producir catastróficas consecuencias.

–Vamos Clove, no dejemos que se salga con la suya- repitió tan bajo como para que sólo ella lo escuchara, no deseaba alertar a sus otros 'compañeros'

–Él es mío- respondió en el mismo tono que su compañero. El dolor comenzaba a ser menos, sea lo que fuera que Cato haya usado, funcionaba y a una velocidad impresionante. El mundo comenzaba a estabilizarse y lo único que podía pensar y sentir era el deseo de la venganza. Se sentía como una estúpida, si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos, todo aquel elaborado plan de los tributos del doce, jamás habría siquiera sido pensado.

–Cuando los encontremos, podrás elegir al que más gustes- le respondió feliz. –Por ahora debes levantarte, hay asuntos más urgentes que debemos atender.

La morena asintió e intentó seguir sus instrucciones, pero simplemente no pudo. El dolor le recordó que aún había una picadura que seguía sin sanar. Su compañero se percató de la dificultad de Clove para levantarse.

– ¿Aún hay más picaduras?- preguntó serenamente, a lo que ella asintió con un esbozo de dolor. –Muéstrame, aún queda mucho ungüento- cuando ella señaló su rodilla, supo que no sería tan sencillo como en las anteriores ocasiones. Los uniformes que utilizaban los tributos, eran hechos a la medida de quién lo usara; lo cual evitaba que se bajara o subiera más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que si Clove deseaba curar su rodilla había dos opciones: desgarrar el pantalón hasta la zona afectada o deshacerse de él por completo. La primera opción era la más lógica, aunque si lo hacía no podría asegurar las condiciones climáticas de los posteriores días, aún teniendo refugio, suministros y medicamentos -la ropa no era algo que se considerara indispensable, tal vez antes y después de los juegos es una pieza fundamental, pero cuando el gong suena, sólo se preocupan por ver la suficiente cantidad de sangre- después de la emboscada vivida, la ojigris no quería dar nada por sentado.

Así que sin el más mínimo vestigio de pudor, Clove comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón y bajarlo sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Cato no caía en cuenta de lo que su compañera acababa de realizar, sólo podía devorarla con la mirada. De nueva cuenta, como el día de las entrevistas, el sentimiento de observarla por siempre, lo invadió. En todos los años de entrenamiento la única zona de su piel que observó eran sus manos, brazos y rostro. Tenerla junto a él y en esas condiciones, era algo que en su vida pretendió.

–Apresúrate, antes de que despierten los demás- dijo con un leve tono de vergüenza en sus palabras. El chico claramente la escuchó, pero simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

–Está bien, si no puedes dámelo- estiró su mano, pretendiendo tomar el pequeño tarro. Rápidamente el ojiazul reaccionó y evitó que ella lo tomara.

–No, yo lo haré- sus palabras no fueron tan veloces como sus acciones, antes de terminar de pronunciarlas ya estaba en proceso de aplicar el remedio. Trató de que el contacto fuera lo más puro, no deseaba manchar con sus manos llenas de tierra y sangre, aquella piel tan blanca. Al terminar de untar, pudo sentir unas cuantas cicatrices, probablemente de las incontables veces que cayó cuando era más pequeña.

–Gracias- sentenció la chica, mientras subía nuevamente sus pantalones. Tan absortos se encontraban en su momento, que no sintieron la presencia del chico del distrito uno acercándoseles. La única reacción que tuvo el espadachín fue ocultar el pequeño bálsamo en su chaqueta, mientras ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse. Cato deseaba que no hubiera visto nada de lo anterior y no sólo se refería al hecho de haber ocultado el botecito; lo que más ponía furioso era el pensar que Marvel pudo presenciar la misma imagen que él tuvo segundos atrás.

–Sí que la han armado- comentó con cansancio –matar a un par de profesionales de un tajo y de paso inhabilitar a otros cuatro, merece ser reconocido.

–Debo recordarte que casi mueres, todo lo que ocurrió no es motivo de admiración, en vez de estarles halagando, piensa en cómo los encontraremos- bufó molesto el otro chico.

–Muy cierto, me disculpo ante mi error. Ahora podrías decirme ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro ataque?

Lo cierto es que desde que despertó, no pensó en aquel detalle, lo único que tenía en mente era hacer reaccionar a Clove y terminar con aquel par; pero todo salió de control. No estaba seguro si fueron horas o inclusive días.

–Será mejor que descansemos el resto de la tarde, al anochecer veremos la actividad; sabremos al menos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Glimmer- el rubio mencionó la última palabra con más énfasis, quería ver la reacción de su interlocutor; pero este pareció no inmutarse.

Nadie más protestó algo, el chico del tres comenzaba lentamente su recuperación. Marvel se alejaba del grupo, en busca de refrescarse y alimentarse. Cato ayudaba a levantar a Clove. El ungüento mejoraba el dolor, pero la apariencia de las picaduras no cambiaba en lo absoluto. El efecto era como el colocar un filete sobre un golpe, el dolor mejora pero el golpe toma un color negro. Los tributos de dos, sabían que necesitarían al menos otra capa, para cerciorarse de estar cien por ciento mejor. Pero por ahora sólo deseaban dormir sin ser perseguidos por mariposas gigantes o arboles que hablan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Una aclaración en el libro menciona que al momento del ataque de las rastrevíspulas, menciona que los profesionales aún seguían con las picaduras dado que posiblemente no había la medicina para el ataque. Pero yo decidí que sí hubiera una cura y para medio justificar el porque Katniss veía las ronchas, pues he de ahí porque use la analogía del bisteck. Sería todo por el momento; para dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, etc. Pueden usar los reviews o les dejo mi twitter leay93


	10. Bestia

**.:Bestia:.**

_If you could only see, the beast you've made of me! I held it, but now it seems you've set it running free!_

La noche fue corta, hasta donde Clove era capaz de recordar, no logró pegar un ojo en todo ese tiempo, después de estar inconsciente por un tiempo indefinido, el cual ella consideró que era suficiente descanso; al menos esa fue una de las razones que la mantuvieron somnolienta, la otra era Cato. Todo aquel suceso del ataque cambió drásticamente su condición y sus planes; hasta antes de su encuentro con los insectos, se habían mantenido distantes y molestos entre ellos y ahora él no se alejaba por más de un par de metros de ella. Una parte de ella le gustaba pensar que su atención era por el deseo de protegerla, por el miedo a perderla, el sentir que la necesitaba; pero su parte racional la traía de vuelta a los hechos; era de esperar que un ser tan desconfiado como Cato se preocupara por una traición de su parte, al final de cuentas ella sabía todo sobre sus fortalezas y sus debilidades y un enemigo con esa clase de información, no te lo puedes permitir.

Lo cierto era que el tiempo de descanso estaba terminando, con cada rayo de luz que teñía las copas de los árboles y la superficie del lago. Pero estaba lista, sus energías y propósitos fueron renovados, después de estar tan cerca de la muerte -no precisamente por el veneno de aquellos letales insectos- sino por casi dejarse perder en la inmensidad de su conformismo, que tomó forma de un calmado y profundo lago; cuando estuvo dispuesta a morir en las profundidades de aquel sito frío, por culpa de su debilidad. Jamás se perdonaría haber pensado en morir tan humillantemente; ahora también debía agregar a la lista de: 'cosas que hacer antes de aniquilar a todos', el agradecerle a su ojiazul compañero haberla rescatado de su propia miseria.

Con pesadez se levantó, debían comer y colocar nuevamente la extraña pomada; el dolor se había esfumado durante el día anterior, ahora sólo le quedaba la marca de su error. Las voluptuosidades no parecían irse pronto, lejos de infringir dolor, causaban una extraña molestia, ya que no le permitían una buena movilidad; en especial la de su rodilla. La simple mención de su articulación, la regresó aquel momento tan incomodo que sostuvo horas antes. La chica se movió tan sagaz como pudo, debía alejarse de esos recuerdos, de esas sensaciones. El final estaba cerca, lo único que debía perturbar su mente, era el cómo destazaría a sus enemigos.

Una vez cerca de la pirámide de suministros, decidió tomar cecina, fruta seca y agua; estaba muerta de hambre, lo anterior sólo confirmaba lo que el grupo sospechaba, el ataque los dejó inconscientes por al menos un par de días, ya que la noche anterior no vislumbraron ningún rostro en el cielo; dejando claro que la muerte de las dos profesionales había pasado durante su inconsciencia. La tensión en el aire era cada vez mayor, desde la muerte de Glimmer, el castaño trató de volver a su estado jovial y despreocupado, sin mucho éxito. Tal vez la muerte de su compañera le afectó o ahora que se encontraba solo, temía por su seguridad.

Las energías y sentimientos eran muchos, pero las ideas no. Ahora más que nunca su estrategia debía ser efectiva. Con cada idea que venía, un 'pero' salía a relucir, las ideas eran pocas y las excusas muchas. Todo su mundo calculado meticulosamente para el éxito se desplomaba, se incendiaba dejando ver sólo la columna de humo de sus ilusiones. Pero ese mismo humo fue el que se las devolvió, a lo lejos vislumbraban una gran columna saliendo entre el bosque, esa era la señal por la que esperaron todo el día. Enérgicamente se levantaron de sus asientos, empuñando sus armas. No hubo muchas palabras, era como si supieran lo que harían, como si aquella llamarada, hubiera formado siempre parte de su plan.

–Y ¿qué haremos con él?- un ansioso Marvel preguntó, señalando al chico del distrito tres. El ojiazul examinaba minuciosamente al susodicho, mientras levantaba su enorme espada. Pero no tardó en dar una resolución final.

–Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque, aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Además nadie puede tocar los suministros- el rubio sabía que la razón por la que seguían vivos, era porque las rastrevíspulas encontraron a un par de victimas en su camino, así que si se volvían a encontrar con una trampa, usaría al pálido tributo como escudo o carnada. También confiaba en que la trampa de las bobas fuera suficiente para exterminar a cualquiera, que osara acercarse a la pirámide.

–Y qué hay con el chico amoroso- volvió a inquirir el castaño. Sus preguntas comenzaban a irritarle a al espadachín, no quería perder tiempo discutiendo ese tipo de cosas, cuando podrían ya estar a la caza de algún tributo; con suerte sería la chica en llamas. La sola idea lo emocionó, así que simplemente se limitó a responder lo más pronto que su boca le permitió.

–Ya te dije que te olvides de él. Sé donde le di el corte. Aún si siguiera vivo, no estaría en condiciones de robarnos, así que vámonos- al tiempo que decía su respuesta, le arrojó al chico del tres una lanza. Las palabras del rubio fueron el camino que guió al grupo, la columna de humo se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Cato dudaba de lo que hacía, su instinto era su guía, desde el desafortunado falló, su confianza se vio mermada, ahora dudaba con cada idea, con cada solución que pensaba; así que simplemente se dejaría llevar, tal vez era momento de volver a lo básico.

El tiempo transcurría, el problema era no saber con cuanta velocidad. La morena, comenzaba a desesperarse, la frágil condición de su seguridad, se veía cada vez más rota. Toda la estrategia se fue en un zumbido y ahora se presentaba aquella peculiar señal de humo, aquella señal de que alguien estaría exponiendo su posición de una forma tan descarada. La inseguridad calaba con más fuerza a cada momento en el que ella no lograba ver a su contrincante, ahora estaba más segura, aquello no era más que otra trampa. Todo lo anterior lo supuso, incluso antes de llegar a la fogata que lentamente se consumía y al notar que no se encontraba nadie cerca, intentó advertirle a su compañero sus sospechas, pero una voz masculina se le adelantó.

–Esto es una trampa, nadie haría una fogata y mucho menos con este tipo de madera-dijo un ojiverde, mientras tomaba un trozo de aquel material, que era de tono verde. –Debemos irnos, debemos regresar al campamento.

–Tienes razón- las palabras que pronunció el espadachín sorprendieron a los presentes –Pero también alguien debe ser el autor, ella no pudo hacerlo sola, debemos buscar a su cómplice, no son los únicos que saben realizar una trampa.

– ¿Qué sugieres?- finalmente soltó la ojigris. Repentinamente otra columna de humo apareció al lado izquierdo del grupo.

–Está claro, que aún creen que seguimos dentro de su trampa, pues hay que hacer que ellos caigan en la nuestra- comentó el muchacho, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular –ahora lo que debemos hacer es separarnos, debemos crear redes, agujeros; debemos colocarlos alrededor del punto de esa nueva fogata, así cuando intenten salir, se las verán con las diferentes trampas.

Los otros tres chicos restantes asintieron, era un muy buen plan, ahora solo debían colocar en marcha sus conocimientos en el área de trampas, esperaban que lo visto en el centro de entrenamiento fuera suficiente. El colocar diferentes trapas, para el propósito que planeaban, sólo era posible si se separaban y cada uno trabajaba en una sección específica. La chica pronto cayó en cuenta; si hacían eso, la probabilidad de ser atacados de manera independiente y no en alianza, podría significar enormes problemas, principalmente porque desconocían al autor o autores de todo aquel plan.

– ¿Y si nos atacan mientras estamos separados?- la muchachilla externó su duda.

–Analicemos, nuestros enemigos potenciales son dos, la chica en llamas y el chico del once…- antes de poder terminar su idea, el pálido chico del tres habló –Y que hay del tributo masculino del doce, ¿él no representa amenaza?

–Ya se los dije, se donde le di el corte, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a esa pérdida de sangre y si así fuera, lo más probable es que muera de alguna infección- repitió aquellas palabras, como si de un viejo discurso se tratase y una vez aclarado su punto, prosiguió –Así que en dado caso que se hayan unido nuestros 'rivales' más fuertes, uno de ellos debe estar creando las distracción de las fogatas, mientras que el otro espera oculto, tal vez para atacarnos. Esto nos deja técnicamente con sólo un enemigo con el cual pelear, si la ocasión se presenta, además somos profesionales la posibilidad de perder en un encuentro uno a uno, es casi nula.

–Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- la declaración de un castaño a modo de respuesta a lo dicho por Cato no se hizo esperar. Los otros dos tributos se limitaron a asentir. Los jóvenes aferraron un poco más así si mismos, aquellas armas que representaban su tabla de salvación en dado caso que la tragedia se desatara.

Clove decidió colocar trampas para osos, eran pequeñas y fáciles de colocar. Estaba por terminar de colocar su cuarta trampa, cuando un estruendo le hizo perder su concentración, rápidamente saltó poniéndose de pie con un par de cuchillos en mano. Su cabeza giró con dirección al gran estruendo. Enfocó su vista hacia la enorme columna negra que emanaba de lo que parecía ser el campamento, probablemente algún tributo quiso aprovechar la ausencia de profesionales, pero tristemente murió en pedazos. Sin perder más tiempo corrió.

No podía creer lo que sus brillantes ojos azules le mostraban; nada. Eso era lo que había quedado después de la explosión, sólo un montón de polvo negro esparcido en el suelo y en el cielo. Cuando escuchó estallar las minas, pensó felizmente que algún ingenuo cayó en su ingeniosa trampa, tristemente no fue así. Pasmado, con sus músculos inmóviles, miró como uno a uno de los miembros de su alianza comenzaban a llegar. Cuando un chico moreno incursionó frente a él, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Tomo el delgado cuello del muchacho entre sus enormes manos. El tributo del tres balbuceaba cosas incoherentes para los rabiosos nervios del rubio, que sin prestarle atención rompió su cuello. El inerte cuerpo se desplomó frente a sus pies. La ira del ojiazul aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta que una voz, con un par de palabras logró apaciguar el fuego de su ser.

–Es probable que alguien al intentar acercarse a tomar comida haya activado una mina, lo cual pudo desatar una cadena de explosiones y al no quedar rastro de la enorme pirámide lo más seguro es que tampoco de aquel pobre estúpido que intentó robarnos- dijo tranquilamente la morena.

–De haber sido así habríamos escuchado los cañones- recriminó, aún desconfiando de los argumentos que presentaba su compañera.

–Probablemente el ruido de las explosiones opacó al de los cañones- respondió Marvel, respaldando la teoría de la chica de los cuchillos. –Además Clove tiene razón no hay forma que pudieran descubrir la trampa que resguardaba los suministros- mencionó el castaño mientras brindaba una sonrisa hacia la chica de sus palabras. Ella respondió al gesto en acto reflejo. Aquel simple acto fue el último detonante que Cato soportaría, en otro momento simplemente lo hubiera dejado pasar. Pero ahora en aquella peligrosa situación, con una alianza rota, con sólo tres miembros sobrevivientes y sin provisiones; no dejaría que el ojiverde le arrebatara lo único que le pertenecía, lo único que siempre fue '_suyo'._

Con una calma sobrehumana, giró hacia su nueva víctima; erguiéndose más de lo normal, sacando el pecho y tensando los brazos en clara señal de ataque; pero lo que vino después no fueron golpes, sino palabras. –Al parecer ya te has dado cuenta que en nuestra posición actual, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente- Cato hablaba al tiempo que se movía en forma sigilosa, manteniendo el contacto visual con el castaño. Los vigilantes que mantenían sus ojos sobre la escena, juraban que el rubio lucía como un imponente felino al asecho de su presa.

–Me he dado cuenta de eso, no es necesario que me informes de cosas que yo he visto por mi cuenta- para sorpresa de los presentes, Marvel no lucía pisca de miedo; al contrario, él adoptó la misma pose y actitud que su depredador. Él supo que el teatro de los aliados murió justo en el momento en que su compañera también lo hizo.

–Entonces tampoco será necesario que te informe que la farsa se ha terminado- una vez terminado su discurso, el ojiazul eliminó la distancia entre él y su compañero. Tomó la chaqueta del ojiverde entre sus enormes manos, intentando colocar por sobre su rubia cabellera, el alto cuerpo del ojiverde. Su intento fracasó rotundamente, en cuanto el castaño comprendió las intenciones de su ex-compañero, rápidamente se colocó a la defensiva. Evitando que el movimiento de Cato fuera más fuerte y favorable, colocó ambas manos alrededor de las de su atacante.

–Creo que algo no puede terminar, si nunca inició. Éste es el momento de sincerarnos. Tú jamás confiaste en nosotros, lo cual fue muy listo- sus manos presionaban con mayor fuerza las del espadachín, era el momento del quiebre, era el momento de terminar su plan –Tristemente lo que tienes de suspicaz, lo tienes de imbécil- el chico del distrito uno no fue capaz de terminar ya que con un violento movimiento el profesional lo había azotado contra el suelo. El dolor invadió a Marvel, pero esto no evitó que sus palabras siguieran saliendo, al contrario las fortaleció –Así es, eres un estúpido; la única persona en la que confías ciegamente, fue la primera en traicionarte.

–Incluso antes de morir, tienes que hablar- Cato intentó sonar indiferente a las palabras de Marvel, no lo consiguió. Apretando más su agarre, ya con el chico de espadas y bajo él, trató de hacerlo callar. Pero una de las cualidades del castaño, eran las palabras.

–Y tú antes de morir verás un cuchillo rebanándote la garganta. ¿Sabías que tú _amiga_ y yo teníamos un pacto para eliminarte?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo brillar sus vivos ojos verdes y haciendo oscurecer un par de azules. La furia fue tal, que levantando un poco al profesional, el espadachín lo azotó con vehemencia un par de veces. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él: el cambio repentino de Clove, las cercanías de ella con Marvel, las sonrisas y miradas que fugazmente compartían. Tan pronto como dejó de maltratar el delgado cuerpo, fijó sus celestes orbes en los de él. Verde y azul chocaron en una búsqueda de duda. Para la desesperación de Cato, no fue así. Los ojos del castaño sólo reflejaban seguridad y malicia.

-¡Eso es una maldita estupidez!- finalmente la voz de la joven se hizo presente. Después de estar como una simple observadora, expectante de lo que podría pasar. La última frase del tributo del uno la hizo reaccionar –¡Jamás he acordado nada contigo! ¡Maldito mentiroso!- estalló furica la morena, cada palabra estaba cargada de desesperación; deseaba desmentir todo lo dicho por Marvel. ¿La razón? Su orgullo como profesional del distrito dos estaba en juego. Jamás en la historia de los profesionales del dos, se había dado una traición del tipo que el castaño pretendía colocar a la ojigris. Siempre que los tributos del distrito dos quedaban solos para la pelea final, era con honor. Si el miedo a ser desprestigiada era la razón de sus aceleradas palabras, entonces por qué no dejaba de buscar el consentimiento en los ojos azules de Cato, buscaba con vehemencia una señal que le indicara que el rubio creía en ella.

Pero aquellos celestes orbes sólo mostraban sombras de dudas y temores. El espadachín escuchó claramente las palabras de Clove, pero algo le impedía creerle. Las dudas bloqueaban el paso entre sus ideas y sus acciones. Poco a poco y sin saberlo aflojó el agarre de su presa, cosa que Marvel no desaprovechó y con un rápido movimiento golpeó con una fuerza brutal su cabeza contra el cráneo de la masa musculosa que tenía sobre él. Un fuerte crujido acompaño el grito de dolor de Cato. Cuando el rubio colocó sus manos sobre su sangrante nariz, el castaño aprovecho para empujarlo a un costado. Justo cuando la espalda del cazador tocó el duro suelo, una mano ligera lanzó un cuchillo en dirección y con poca puntería hacia una morena que fue muy lenta para reaccionar. Al delgado muchacho no le importó si dio o no en el blanco, sólo corrió en dirección al bosque, rogando que su distracción fuera lo suficientemente tardada para poder huir de la furia de un par de profesionales. Esperaba que su plan diera frutos -al menos la semilla ya había sido plantada- que los chicos del dos comenzarán a matarse.

Clove jamás imaginó que su aliado tuviera tan buen manejo de los cuchillos, pero agradecía su mala puntería. El filoso artefacto se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo muy cerca de su clavícula. En un solo movimiento lo arrancó, sin desearlo un grito de dolor también fue arrancado de su garganta. El caudal de sangre caía con más fuerza, alzó su vista en busca de algo para detener la hemorragia pero simplemente se encontró con un par de enormes manos acercándose a ella. La morena había olvidado por completo a su sangrante y aturdido compañero. Ella sabía que con su brazo en aquel estado no sería capaz de ofrecer resistencia, así que simplemente espero su muerte. El rubio tomó la parte alta de la chaqueta de la joven y comenzó a bajar el cierre de ésta, con sumo cuidado, cosa que sorprendió a Clove.

Una vez que Cato se reincorporó y siguiendo con su labor de atender la herida de su compañera, giró su ensangrentado rostro hacia la dirección que tomó Marvel, cuando sus ojos se colocaron sobre la brillosa sangre que emanaba del hombro de la ojigris lo comprendió. Entendió el plan del chico del uno, todas sus palabras fueron mentiras, las cuales él creyó como imbécil. ¿La consecuencia de su error? Una Clove herida. En toda su existencia nunca pensó ver que la causa del dolor de la morena fuera uno de sus propios y muy amados cuchillos. Un chillido de dolor lo sacó de sus represalias mentales y sin pensarlo retiró por completo la chaqueta. Guió a la muchacha al lago para poder limpiar su hombro y para lavarse el rostro, su propia sangre comenzaba a colarse a su boca.

Una vez cerca del cuerpo de agua, la obligó a sentarse y con voz demandante le dijo –sácate la camisa para enjuagar la herida- la muchachilla se negó rotundamente, no comprendía del todo el cambio de actitud de su interlocutor, sólo estaba convencida de que él finalmente confió en sus palabras.

–Estás loco, no lo haré- negó rotundamente la chica. Pero al chico pareció no importarle, simplemente hizo su voluntad; con fuerza tomo el brazo izquierdo de Clove y con un ágil movimiento saco el brazo de la chica por el cuello de la playera, dejando al descubierto más piel de la deseada por la morena. Clove tomaba un color rojo tan intenso como su propia sangre. Por su parte su compañero no prestó atención a las acciones de la chica y mucho menos a sus molestos instintos que le rogaban tocar más allá de lo permitido. Con un trozo de tela húmeda (arrancada de su propia ropa) limpió cuidadosamente la rajada del blanco y terso hombro de la ojigris. Cada mueca de dolor de la joven era un incentivo para dejar salir los deseos del rubio.

–Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo fríamente mientras continuaba con su labor, sin siquiera mirar la incrédula expresión de su aliada, continuó –si no hubieras estado tan cerca de Marvel en los días pasados, nada de esto habría pasado, jamás habría tenido motivos para creer sus mentiras- terminó en el mismo tono con el que comenzó. Sus palabras no fueron la llama que desató la ira de Clove, fue su tono frío y lleno de reclamo lo que la hizo explotar, de nuevo.

– ¿Mi culpa? ¿Eres anormal o sólo estúpido? Ya sé, el golpe no sólo te rompió la nariz, si no también parte de tu minúsculo cerebro- gritó tan alto como el dolor le permitió – ¡Me culpas de tus propios errores, de ser un idiota que cree las patéticas mentiras de Marvel!- furiosa y harta de la inmovilidad del ojiazul, que seguía absorto en curar su herida. Tomó con fuerza la enorme mano callosa del chico y la alejó bruscamente. Pero antes de que ésta cayera, él saltó hacia ella y con toda su fuerza la rodeo con sus gigantescos brazos. –Claro que es tu culpa, por estar siempre junto a mí, por dejar entrar a Marvel en tu rutina, por usar aquel vestido naranja, por quererte dejar morir en aquel lago, por no insistir con tus advertencias sobre el minero del doce, por dejarte atacar por Marvel- cada explicación venía acompañada de un fuerte apretón y con cada apretón venía una queja de dolor por parte de la morena. Esto último no fue prioridad para Cato, el chico seguía con su discurso y a cada palabra enterraba aún más su rostro entre la parte descubierta del hombro de la chica y su cuello.

–Si tan sólo pudieras ver la bestia que has hecho de mí, he perdido la capacidad de controlarme. Un sólo movimiento tuyo capta mis sentidos, una sola palabra de tus labios me ensordece y ahora puedo decir que tu aroma me embriaga. ¿Qué me has hecho Clove?- el agarre del muchacho era tal que en cualquier momento el delgado cuerpo de la chica se rompería, sus palabras salieron atropelladas, todo gracias a que sus labios no se desprendían del esbelto y sedoso cuello de la morena. La cual enmudeció ante la osada declaración de Cato, tal vez era por el ardor de su hombro o por el aliento del chico, fuera lo que fuera, las palabras se atoraban al intentar salir. Así que sólo actuó. Separando el robusto cuerpo del ojiazul, le obligó a mirarla.

Ahí estaban sus incitantes ojos, aquellos verdosos y oscuros ojos, aquel carmín que lo obligaba a no dejar de admirarlos. Cato, la bestia asesina del distrito dos; finalmente había encontrado su trampa, aquella que lo ataba y evitaba que se moviera. Sólo hacía falta un par de segundos en ese par de arillos carmín para dejar atrás su voluntad. Y ella hacía gala de su porte de cazadora, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, con su penetrante y segura mirada. Con ese par de oscuros orbes le decía; que no importaba cual era su intención al hacer semejante declaración, si fue sincera o una forma de engaño. Con esa mirada le mostraba su alma tan desesperada como la de él. Con esa mirada mataba todas las ilusiones de poder ser los segundos amantes trágicos. Pero la vida siempre le llevarían la contraría.

–Felicidades a los seis tributos que han sobrevivido- las palabras de Claudius Templesmith reventaron la capa de paz de los jóvenes, trayéndolos a su triste realidad. Los anuncios del comentarista comenzaban a tener cierto efecto, ¿era posible que se perdieran tanto en sí mismos, que el himno y los rostros de los caídos fueran pasados a segundo plano? Fugazmente alejó su mirada de Cato y la posó sobre el oscuro cielo estrellado, en busca de la señal de más tributos caídos, pero fue un fracaso. Así que prestó su atención a lo que el presentador añadió. –Me complace anunciarles, que los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, innovarán con un cambio de reglas: Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores, si son los últimos supervivientes.

Claudius agregó más cosas a su anuncio especial, pero la morena dejó de importarle cuando asimiló la oportunidad que la vida, que los titiriteros le ofrecían. Magnéticamente buscó el par de ojos que miraba con anterioridad, sólo para notar que éstos nunca se apartaron de ella. Una enorme sonrisa comienza a emerger de los gruesos labios del chico, junto con una brillante esperanza en su rostro. Esperanza que la ojigris trataba de matar brutal y directamente, no deseaba que la esperanza se alojara en ella también.

–Esa invitación no es para nosotros, tú lo sabes- trató de sonar fuerte y severa, pero nada parecía cambiar el estado del rubio, así que prosiguió –no importa cuánto lo desees nosotros no seremos los nuevos amantes trágicos, sólo luciremos como unos patéticos y débiles muchachos, los débiles albañiles del distrito dos; cegados por un sentimiento inexistente.

–Tienes razón, nosotros no seremos los trágicos amantes, nosotros seremos los triunfantes ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, seremos la primera pareja de tributos ganadora. Seremos héroes en el distrito, todos nos respetarían y podremos ser bestias libres de hacer lo que se nos plazca y eso incluye estar juntos- antes de poder protestar, la chica volvió a sentirse atrapada en los cálidos y largos brazos de Cato -aquellos que eran su trampa mortal- y él continuó su discurso a modo de susurro para que sólo ella fuera capaz de escucharlo –no me interesa lo que digas o hagas, ahora ni el mismo presidente Snow me impedirá alejarme de ti o lastimarte, sé que todo esto apesta a engaño, pero te suplico que me dejes mantener esta mísera esperanza.

Clove finalmente comprendió lo complementados que se encontraban; Cato era tan consiente como ella de que sólo uno podría salir de esa arena, que jamás sería posible tener dos ganadores. Finalmente entendió que aquel mensaje no significaba una esperanza de vivir juntos, sino la bendición de no morir a manos del otro. El Capitolio les dio la razón para seguir juntos por los pocos días de vida que les quedaban, cuidándose las espaldas, como siempre debió ser. Y si corrían con suerte la vida sería piadosa y los dejaría morir juntos; les daría la esperanza de la muerte.

Con la nueva fe quemando sus adentros, Clove alzó sus delgados y adoloridos brazos hacia el cuello de Cato, apretándolo con toda la fuerza de su aullante corazón. Ambos profesionales se fundieron en uno, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, se convirtieron en un par de bestias solitarias, esperando con ansias el momento de que la muerte les permitiera finalmente estar juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Finalmente después de casi seis meses está terminado. Honestamente y aunque suene egocéntrico me gusto, el capítulo es largo, pues es el final. Quise dejarlo hasta aquí porque como dice las lineas finales ellos no fueron los trágicos amantes, lo de ellos fue algo más.

Pues nada, sólo agradecer a los que siguieron este fic desde su publicación inicial y a los que lo estén leyendo una vez completo, también gracias por no aburrirse y terminar hasta aquí.

Sería todo para mi primer CLATO y mi primer fic. Para dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, etc. Pueden usar los reviews o les dejo mi twitter leay93 y recuerden: 'Keep calm and love CLATO!':)


End file.
